Danny's Inferno
by Shadowfang14
Summary: AU. Four years ago, Danny Fenton was possessed. Now, he shares his body with a monstrous ghost, and he's searching for a way to get rid of it. But, with the murderous spirit growing stronger every time it comes out, that won't be easy... Eventual D/S
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there, folks! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Shadowfang14. I wrote this fic a while back, over the summer, and (after the encouragement of some friends), decided to post it onto . WARNING: This is a **gory** story, so if you're scared by the thought of blood and gore, I suggest you don't read. Well, anyway, I hope you like! Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Danny Phantom. I do, however, own a DP shirt, so I'm SOMEWHAT satisfied._

**Chapter One**

"What's that?" The ten-year-old boy poked his head into the room, curious as to what his parents were working on.

"Oh, hey there son!" Jack Fenton beamed at the sight of his son inside his laboratory.

"This is a portal to the Ghost Zone, Danny!" Maddie, Jack's wife and Danny's mother, answered.

"Ghost Zone?" Danny asked, curiosity growing by the second.

"That's right, Danny-boy!" Jack said enthusiastically. "An entire world full of ghosts! Your mother and I are hoping that, if we can perfect this portal, we'll be able to venture in, capture as many ghosts as we can grab, and rip them apart molecule by molecule!" Danny just yawned, and Jack looked disappointed.

"Hey, I thought you'd be excited at the thought!" he whined.

"No Jack, he's just tired." Maddie said, pulling the hood of her blue jumpsuit off. "And no surprise, it's past your bedtime, Mister!" she remarked, looking at the clock next to her on the desk. A warm smile on her face, she walked over to Danny and picked him up.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you to bed." Maddie cooed.

"Night Dad," Danny called sleepily, waving to his dad.

"Sleep tight!" Jack called back. "Don't let the ghosts bite!"

About 15 minutes later, Danny had gotten changed into his pajamas, and settled in under his covers as his mom tucked him in.

"Hey, Mom?" Danny asked.

"What is it, sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"Do-Do you really think it's a good idea building that portal?" Danny asked. "I mean, if it allows us to get into the Ghost Zone, then won't it also allow ghosts into our world? And then they can come out and hurt us…" Maddie silenced Danny by kissing him softly on top of the head.

"Don't you worry, Danny." His mom assured him. "Your father and I are professional ghost hunters. We'll never let those ghosts harm you _or_ your sister." She gave Danny one final comforting smile.

"Good night." She said. Danny smiled, relieved.

"Night, Mom." He said. After leaving Danny's room, and checking to see that her daughter, Jazzmine was asleep too, Maddie went back down to the lab with Jack, and they continued work on the portal.

At about 10:30, Maddie let out a tired yawn.

"I'm beat, Jack." She said. "What do you say we call it a night?"

"Sounds good to me, baby." Jack answered sleepily.

"Be sure to close the portal behind you." Maddie said. Jack nodded but unfortunately, he was too tired to even pay attention to her words. He just trudged up the stairs behind his wife, leaving the portal wide open. Then, unnoticed by the couple, a ghost slipped out of the portal, and phased up through the ceiling.

Upstairs in his bedroom, Danny was sleeping soundly, having pleasant dreams of being a spaceman. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. Something was wrong. He didn't know how he could tell, but something was _very_ wrong. Danny, who had been sleeping on his stomach, turned over onto his back and gasped. There it was. There was a ghost in his bedroom, floating right in front of him. The horrified ten-year-old didn't even say a word as the ghost flew straight for him.

Back in their room, Jack and Maddie were well into slumberland. Both of them had been so tired that they had immediately fallen asleep as soon as their heads had hit their pillows. The horrified scream of their son quickly jerked them awake, though.

"A ghost!" Jack shouted automatically.

"Danny!" Maddie shouted. They immediately sprang out of bed and ran to Danny's room, running into their twelve-year-old daughter Jazz on the way.

"What's going on?" Jazz demanded, clearly not happy at haven been woken up.

"Something's wrong with Danny!" Jack shouted urgently. Jazz, who had still been half-asleep, woke all the way up at this news.

"Danny?" she asked. Confused and worried, she followed her parents to her little brother's room, and stood back as Jack threw the door open. All three family members simultaneously gasped at the sight that awaited them.

Danny was surrounded by black ghostly energy, and was floating eerily in front of his bed. Or at least, they THOUGHT it was Danny. The boy in front of them had snow-white hair, blood-red eyes, moss-green pajamas, and an evil smile on his face. His smile grew even wider as he saw the three horrified humans in front of him.

"Hello, worms." He said. His voice sounded exactly like Danny's, however, there was such an evil, sinister tone to it that Jack, Maddie, and Jazz didn't want to believe that it was really him.

"Wh-What's wrong with him?" Jazz asked horrified, as tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"He's being possessed!" Maddie said, equally as horrified. "Jack, I'll go down to the lab and get some equipment! You stay here and protect Jazz!" And without another word, she left. Jack didn't know what to do. Usually, when it came to ghosts, he attacked first, asked questions never. But this particular ghost just so happened to be controlling his son's body, and Jack didn't want to risk hurting Danny. So instead, he decided to try another tack. Gulping, he took a step towards the floating boy.

"D-Danny?" he asked hesitantly. "Danny, it's us, Dad and Jazz. I know you're in there somewhere." The boy laughed evilly, a sound that neither Jack nor Jazz thought Danny was capable of making. The boy floated down to Jack, and got right in his face.

"I'm afraid that 'Danny' can't hear you." He smirked. Before Jack had a chance to react, the boy shot a deadly green ray right through him from his hand.

"DADDY!" Jazz screamed in horror, as she saw her father fall to the ground, a big smoking hole through his gut. "DADDY!"

"Why so somber, girl?" Jazz looked up, blinking through her tears as the ghost boy that looked like her brother hovered above her. "You'll be joining him soon enough." His hand started to glow green again, and Jazz screamed in fear.

"No!" she screamed. "No, stay back!" She turned and started to run, and the ghostly boy flew after her. Jazz ran downstairs, scared for her life, and wondering why it was taking her mom so long. The terrified girl ran into the living room, not knowing or caring where she went, as long as it got her away from the sadistic specter that had once been her brother. She started to run towards the door, but just when she was just a few inches away, the ghost boy phased through the door, still smiling cruelly, and Jazz screamed again as he caught the collar of her shirt and lifted her into the air. Jazz sobbed in pure terror as she looked into the ghost's eyes, and saw nothing there but viciousness and bloodlust. There was nothing of her little brother left in there. Just as she started preparing for the worst, Maddie came rushing into the living room, holding fistfuls of what looked like marbles.

"Let her go!" she shouted.

"Mom!" Jazz sobbed. Never losing his evil smirk, the boy tossed Jazz aside, and phased completely through the door. Maddie then started tossing the devices, one after the other, at him. Laughing, the boy dodged them easily, one after the other, flying, ducking out of the way, or phasing into the wall. However, as he turned intangible to avoid getting hit by one, instead of flying through him, as he had hoped, it opened up, and four grappling parts came out of it, wrapping themselves around him.

"What?" the boy shouted, then suddenly screamed in pain as he started being zapped.

"What is that?" Jazz asked. "What's it doing to him?"

"Ecto-Electrites." Maddie explained. "Don't worry, it won't hurt Danny. However, if it stays on him long enough, it'll force the ghost right out of his body! As the two females watched, a ghostly entity started to be ejected from Danny's body.

"_No!_" it screamed in an unearthly voice. "_I won't be defeated that easily!_" As it's arm started to emerge, it grabbed the Ecto-Electrite and started fiddling with it, trying to pull it off. The ghost let out a scream of pain and anger, there was a bright explosion of light, and then everything went black.

Danny groaned and opened his eyes slowly as he regained consciousness. He felt different. A bad kind of different. Suddenly, he heard crying.

"Huh?" he asked. "Jazz?" He ran upstairs anxiously, and found Jazz and his mom stooped over his dad. Maddie looked sad and Jazz was crying over Jack who, Danny suddenly noticed, had a big gaping hole in his stomach.

"Dad!" Danny cried out in alarm. He started to run inside, but Jazz looked up, and screamed as she saw him.

"Stay back!" she shouted, throwing her arms around Jack's neck.

"What?" Danny asked, confused.

"Stay away from us!" Jazz shouted. Danny felt confused and hurt. He was her brother, why was Jazz talking to him like he was an escaped convict? Why was she looking at him with such fear? A realization came to Danny. Feeling a growing sense of dread, he walked over to the mirror next to his door and looked at his reflection, fearing what he might see. He looked normal for the most part-except that his eyes were now glowing green. Danny gasped in surprise. Suddenly, he remembered it-the ghost floating in front of him, flying right towards him, _into_ him.

"That ghost took over my body." Danny whispered to himself in realization. He looked back at his father. He wasn't moving, and Danny didn't know if he was dead or alive.

"Did _I _do that to Dad?" he asked, more to himself than to his mom and sister. He looked at both of them, seeing identical expressions of terror on their faces. He looked back at his reflection in the mirror, and his now-green eyes started to fill up with tears at the thoughts of what he had done.

"What am I?" he sobbed, clenching his little hands into fists. "What _am_ I?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow-I'm glad that people like my story so much! As a reward, here's the second chapter! WARNING: Things only get bloodier and worse from here._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DP and, unless I somehow acquire a time machine, go to the past, get a job at Nicktoons Studio and pitch the idea to them before Butch Hartman, I never will.

Chapter Two

"So, did you hear about the massacre at the back alley last night?" Four years had passed. Danny Fenton was now a teenager, and _still_ shared his body with a vicious ghost. Currently, he was sitting in a restaurant, wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes, and listening as two men sitting in a seat next to him talked about a string of murders that he himself had committed.

"Damn right I did." The other man, a big brawny Latino said, clenching his big hands into fists. "Paulina was out there, on a date. She was one of the victims."

"Paulina? Your daughter?" the other man asked. "She was killed?"

"Yes." The big man said. "And when I find the sorry bastard who…who did it anyway? Some street gang? A mob?"

"Not according to the witnesses." The other man said. "Witnesses say that it was a teenage boy with white hair."

"What?" the big man said, raising an eyebrow. "A kid?"

"They say he wasn't human. Had weird powers."

Danny gulped, starting to get nervous. He had the feeling that he should leave the restaurant right now. He got up and started to walk away, when a waitress showed up, an angry look on her face.

"Hey, kid!" she said. "You're not really planning on leaving without paying your bill, are you?"

"I don't have time." Danny said hurriedly. "I'll pay you some other time."

"Hey!" the waitress said. She grabbed Danny's hand as he tried to leave, causing his sunglasses to fly off. The waitress gasped as she saw Danny's glowing green eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by the Latino, and as soon as he saw Danny's eyes, he got suspicious.

The waitress had let go of Danny, and he bent down to pick up his sunglasses, as the Latino picked up the empty bottle he had been drinking from, and walked over to him.

"So," he growled threateningly, "Like the sight of dead bodies, do ya, punk?"

"Wha-" Danny started, but he barely had time to turn around before the big man bashed his bottle on the back of his head, the glass shattering as Danny fell to the floor with a cry of pain. The waitress gasped again, and everyone else in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and turned to watch the scene unfolding before them. Blinking to clear his vision, Danny looked upwards to see the angered man glaring down at him, hatred coursing through his veins.

"S-Sir?" he asked weakly. "Is there something…"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE DAMNED EYES!" the Latino said, and kicked Danny in the face, causing him to yell in pain.

"Joe, what're you doing?" his friend had gotten up, and walked over to him, alarmed at the bigger man's actions.

"It's him!" the man named Joe shouted, loud enough for the restaurant to hear, as he pointed down at Danny. "He murdered my daughter and all those other people last night!" Danny bit his already-bleeding lip. It was times like this that he wished that he could sink into a hole in the floor and disappear. And the torture wasn't over yet. Joe picked Danny up by the collar of his shirt, and held him up for everyone to see.

"Look at him!" he shouted. "Look at his eyes! That proves that he's not human! It has to be him!" Immediately, other restaurant patrons started siding with Joe.

"Does ending human lives bring you _joy_, you freak?" a man asked.

"He's the spawn of the devil himself!" the waitress shrieked.

"No, please!" Danny said, turning to Joe with a pleading look on his face.

"I don't want any trouble!"

"Well that's too bad kid, because you've GOT trouble!" the enraged man said, punching Danny in the stomach. Danny fell to the floor again, clutching his stomach in pain. But Joe wasn't done yet. He started kicking Danny in his side, and soon, a couple other people joined him.

Finally, Danny couldn't take it anymore. Getting up quickly, he ran out of the restaurant, followed by an angry shout.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, GET LOST! AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF EVER SHOWING YOUR FACE IN THIS RESTAURANT AGAIN, _MONSTER_!" Danny ran, and kept on running until he was good and far, in an abandoned alley. The distraught teenager sat down on a cardboard box, fighting back tears.

"This isn't fair!" he said out loud. "I'm a nice guy, why do I have to suffer like this everywhere I go?"

_You should have let me out. I would have taken care of them. _Oh great. HIM again. Danny sighed in frustration as he heard the ghost's voice in his mind.

_**No.**_ He thought back. _**You would have just killed them, like always. I'm sick and tired of blood on my hands. **_A cruel laugh came from the ghost.

_You're too soft!_ It thought. _You wouldn't have made it this far if it weren't for me!_

_**I also wouldn't have any problems if it weren't for you!**_ Danny thought angrily. _**All you've ever caused me is grief! Now leave me alone!**_ Another cruel chuckle from the ghost.

_Very well, then._ The voice said, then became silent. Danny sighed miserably, as he thought back to four years ago.

As it had turned out, his mom's Ecto-Electrites had worked, at least somewhat. Danny, for the most part, had control over his body, however, due to the ghost's interference, it remained in his body. Danny would never forget the looks of fear on Maddie and Jazz's faces that night. Fear of _him_. Nor would he forget the sight of his dad laying there, dying from the wound that Danny himself had given him. To this day, Danny still didn't know if Jack was alive or dead. After throwing his little tantrum after regaining control, he had just turned and ran out of the house. His mom and Jazz didn't even try to stop him. Not that Danny could blame them.

_They must have been so scared._ He thought. And they had good reason to be. While Danny was, for the most part, a normal, 14-year-old boy, there were times, especially when he was threatened, that his inner ghost would take over his body, changing his appearance and turning him into a white-haired killing machine with ghostly powers. One such incident was last night. The scene played out in Danny's head.

A Latina girl, making out with her big blond boyfriend. Two other jocks wailing on a small, redheaded nerd with glasses. Some other random teens. And him. One of the jocks, an Asian-looking guy named Kwan, had been the first person to see him.

"Hey, who's that guy?" he asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately turned to stare at the newcomer.

"What do _you_ want?" a boy with black hair and piercings had asked. When the stranger didn't answer, the boy had lost his temper. Pulling out a knife, he started to march angrily towards him.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" the boy yelled, slashing his knife along Danny's arm. There were a couple of gasps and a cry of "Dude!" as a thin trickle of blood poured down Danny's arm. Danny, however, had smiled a wicked, sinister smile. He lifted his head to look at the other boy, revealing his red eyes.

"What the hell?" the boy said, half-scared, half-angry. Then, as everyone watched, a green glow started to surround Danny's hand as he powered up a ghost ray. He then turned his hand intangible, phasing it inside the boy's stomach. The hapless kid looked at Danny fearfully, knowing what he was going to do. Danny's evil smile grew even wider and, as everyone watched, the boy blew up from the inside out, blood and organs flying everywhere. Danny caught the kid's knife as it flew through the air, and started to float up. All the other kids screamed and started to run. Danny, however, was too fast and powerful. Knife in hand, he flew towards the Latina girl, sticking the knife right through her throat, and slicing her head clean off.

"Paulina!" her boyfriend shouted.

"Want her?" Danny asked sadistically. He tossed Paulina's head to the boy, and he managed to catch it-just in time for Danny to fly up and stick his hand right through his chest. And without phasing, too. Danny pulled his blood-soaked hand out of the boy's body as he fell to the ground. As he set about murdering the others, Danny laughed evilly, reveling in the carnage.

Back in the present, the human, non-possessed Danny sobbed at the memories.

"All those people," he whined, talking not just about the kids from the previous night, but everyone he had hurt-or worse throughout the years. "I-I killed them all. Those people back in the restaurant were right about me-I'm a monster." Danny cried loudly, not knowing or caring if anyone saw him. He had suffered for four years with the guilt of having an evil, murderous spirit sharing his body, and he didn't know how much more of it he could take. And that's why he swore, with God as his witness, to find a way to get the ghost out of his body, for good.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**_: Yay! Sam appears in this chapter! And yes, for the sake of the story, Tucker and Sam live in a different town than Danny. Well, I hope you guys like, and Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year, too!_

**Disclaimer**: Me: Do I HAVE to?

DP characters: YES!

Me: Oh, fine. (_In a super-fast voice_) Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nicktoons Studios, and I own squat. (_Voice goes back to normal_) There, happy?

DP characters: Yes.

Me: Great. Now then, if you'll excuse me...(_Starts throwing darts at a picture of Butch Hartman_)

Sam Manson stormed up to her room angrily. She had just gotten into yet _another_ stupid fight with her parents, over the simple fact that she had worn a black spiderweb dress to her cousin's wedding. Of course, neither of her parents had said anything to their daughter during the wedding. But once they got back home, she had REALLY gotten it.

"_Wearing THAT hideous thing to a wedding, have you no shame? Are you trying to embarrass us?"_

"_It's not hideous!" _Sam had argued back. _"It's better than those stupid jewels you always going flashing around!"_ That had been a mistake. Sam had gotten a slap across the face from her dad.

"_Don't you EVER talk to your mother like that!"_ Harold had shouted. _"Go to your room!"_

Sam growled, trying to hold in the anger that threatened to explode within her. Sometimes, Sam SWORE that she had just been left on the Mansons' doorstep by some Gomez-and-Morticia-Addams-type couple. She and her parents were just worlds apart. What Sam saw as dark and beautiful, her parents saw as 'icky', 'embarrassing' or 'Satanic'. What her parents saw as 'good' came across as boring, normal, and overly-chipper to Sam. Sam had always thought that her parents were two of the most sickly-sweet and too-perky people on the planet, and, it seemed to Sam, they were trying to mold her to their own image. So Sam had decided to go Goth when she was 8. It was just an act of rebellion at first. Soon, though, Sam had found that she actually LIKED the dark side. But of course NO, Harold and Stella Manson wouldn't have that.

Sam sighed miserably. Her two best friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley, were the only people who understood her. Well, Danny more than Tucker. Sam didn't get to see Danny a whole lot, since he lived in a different town, but he was always real nice and sweet, and Sam liked him. Thinking about Danny made Sam sigh again. About two years ago, the Mansons had gone to visit Danny and his family in Amity Park. However, when Sam had innocently asked where Danny was (since he usually ran out to greet her whenever she came around) Maddie and Jazz had just gotten sad looks on their faces and refused to say anything about Danny. Also, when Sam had snuck down to the Fentons' ghost lab, she noticed an unconscious Jack lying on an operating table, hooked to some type of machine. She had also noticed, though very faintly, that he had a big hole in his body. Sam never told anyone, and the image haunted her for a long time.

_Oh Danny, what happened?_ Sam thought. _Where did you go?_ Then suddenly, Sam got a crazy idea. Getting up automatically from her bed, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Her mind never wavering for a second, she wrote. Once she was done, she held up the paper and read what she had written.

_Mom and Dad,_

_If you're reading this, then it's already too late, and I'm most likely far away by now. Yeah, that's right, you read correctly. I'm running away. I'm sick and tired of you always trying to change me. I have my own life and my own interests, and I'm not some doll you can dress up! Don't try to look for me, because you'll never be able to find me. I don't regret this decision, because I'd rather live on the streets than under your roof, dominated by you. _

_Goodbye forever!_

_Sam. _

Sam reread it, and nodded in satisfaction. She thought it got the message across clearly. Grabbing her cat backpack, Sam put in a few things she'd need-clothes, a good amount of money from the rather generous amount she'd saved up, and some other stuff. Sam then turned off her lights, and, quietly opening the door, snuck out of her room. She looked around nervously. It was night, but it was still rather early. Sam pressed her ear to her parents' door, and heard them inside. She figured her grandma was probably down in their private bowling alley again. Making her way quietly downstairs, Sam opened the door, and made her way outside.

_Yes!_ She thought happily. _Free at last!_ She wondered how long it would take for her parents to find the note, then shrugged it off. Why should she care? Clutching the straps of her backpack tightly, Sam ran down the street. She continued running the whole block, until she ran into a rather large person, causing her to fall backwards.

"Hey, watch it you little bitch!" the guy swore, turning around to look at her. Glaring at her, he looked her up and down, then a wicked smile formed on his face.

"Hey, you're not too bad-looking." He said. Lust showed clearly in his eyes, and a lump formed in Sam's throat as she realized what he had in mind. He started to lean down towards Sam, and she kicked him in the face as soon as he was close enough. As the guy pulled up, spitting and swearing, Sam got up and ran off. Letting out an angry shout, the guy started chasing after her.

For one of the first times in her life, Sam was scared. The boy had to be at least five years older than her, and he was 6 feet of solid muscle. Sam knew that if he managed to catch her, she wouldn't be able to fight back. She considered calling out for help, but thought better of it. Sure, the police would probably arrest the guy on the spot, but then they might take her back home too.

Sam ran into an alley and leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath, as the boy skidded to a halt outside the alley.

"Where did you go, broad?" he shouted. Sam gritted her teeth in fear and anger. As she turned her head somewhat to look out for the pervert, she didn't notice someone coming up behind her.

Suddenly, a hand clapped itself over her mouth, and Sam felt herself being grabbed from behind as some new foe pulled her backwards. Sam tried to struggle, but the unseen enemy wasn't letting go.

"Don't try to fight." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. "Just come with me." Sam's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

_Danny?_ Sam felt herself being led out of the alley, and into an old abandoned shack. Both she and Danny watched and listened. Eventually, the guy grunted and kept on running, obviously thinking that Sam had gone on ahead. Sam and Danny kept watching until he was out of sight. When Sam was sure it was safe to talk again, she turned to Danny.

"Danny?" she asked. "What are you doing here? Where have you been? And why are you wearing sunglasses at night?" she added this last part with a raised eyebrow, as she noticed Danny wearing a pair of black Gargoyles, which he had found lying around somewhere.

"It's a long story." Danny said. "Besides, what are you doing out here Sam?"

"I ran away from home." Sam said with a scowl on her face.

"What?" Danny said. "Ran away from home? Why?"

"My parents." Sam said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just _so_ sick of them!"

"That's no reason to run away!" Danny said in a scolding manner. "You see that guy just now? There's lots of people like him out here, what if you get raped, or murdered?" Sam just glared at him.

"Oh, and what about _you_, then?" she challenged. "Somehow I doubt you just materialized out of thin air to save me! Now, what are you doing here?" Danny paled.

"I-I ran away from home." He admitted. A triumphant grin spread over Sam's face.

"AHA!" she said. "And here you were lecturing me for…"

"It's different." Danny said, raising his voice, but not so much that he was shouting. "Something happened at my house. I can't go back." Sam's triumphant look was replaced with one of confusion.

"Huh?" she asked. "What happened?"

"It's kinda hard to explain," Danny said, "And I'd rather not tell you about it."

"But Danny, I want to help you!" Sam insisted. "Please, just tell me!" Danny sighed, Sam sure was persistent.

"Not tonight," Danny finally said. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise."

"Alright." Sam agreed. She yawned.

"Tired?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Sam admitted. Danny pulled out a blanket, and handed it to her.

"Sorry, there's not a whole lot of stuff in here." Danny apologized.

"That's alright." Sam said. "I'll make do." She lay down on the floor and, before she went to sleep, she could have sworn that she saw a flash of green as Danny took off his sunglasses.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, not much to say here, except for Tucker shows up. And, yeah, just read and review. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own DP and never will. I do, however, own this story, and my own imagination. So there. *Sticks out tongue*_

Danny woke up the next morning before Sam. After stretching, he searched around for his sunglasses and, upon finding them, put them on. He then decided to check on Sam.

_Good._ He thought. _She's still asleep._ Danny couldn't help but admire Sam as she slept.

Despite her Goth clothes and makeup, Danny couldn't help but think that she looked peaceful-and beautiful. He couldn't believe that it had really been two years since he had last seen her. True, they lived in different towns, but they had also gone over to see each other a lot. Sam breathed peacefully in and out as she continued sleeping, and snuggled into the old blanket Danny had given her. It took every ounce of self-control Danny had to keep himself from reaching out and gently stroking her hair.

Somewhere in the deep, dark, recesses of his mind, he heard an angry growl.

_**Human girl. SLEEPING human girl. Kill. Kill!**_ The ghost kept saying this, and other hideous things, again and again in Danny's head, and it was starting to give him a migraine. Sighing, Danny got up, and started walking towards the door.

"Sorry, Sam." He whispered quietly before walking out.

Tucker Foley still couldn't believe his ears.

"What?" he asked in surprise. "What are you saying?"

"Sam's gone and run away!" Stella Manson repeated, holding up Sam's letter again.

"I still can't believe it myself." Harold said, looking at his wife sadly. "Maybe Sam's got a point. Maybe we _were_ trying to force our own interests too much on her."

"I don't care what the reason was, I want my baby back!" Stella said. "Let's go call the police." The couple walked back inside the house, leaving Tucker full of confusion.

He still couldn't believe that Sam would run away. Heck, she had it made! She had tons of money, and just about everything money could buy, so why leave it all behind?

_Then again though, she HAS always been a rebel._ He thought. Sighing, Tucker shook his head and started to walk off the Mansons' doorstep.

"Sam, where are you?" he asked.

Said Goth girl had finally woken up in the shack. At first, she was a bit surprised by her surroundings, but as her brain woke up more and more, she started to remember everything. Including Danny. Speaking of Danny, she suddenly noticed that he was conveniently missing.

"Danny?" she said as she stood up, pulling on her boots. "Danny?" No, no Danny. Sam walked to the door and opened it, looking around. No sign of Danny out here, either. Sam's confusion suddenly turned to anger.

"He ditched me!" she said in furious realization. "He just took off without saying a word! He was never gonna tell me anything at all!" Sam growled. She went back inside, put on her backpack, and started to storm off.

"And to think I missed him! Well screw him!"

Inside a cyber café, Danny sneezed for no apparent reason.

"Bless you." Said a male employee standing next to Danny.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"Would you like anything, sir?" the employee asked.

"Just some privacy, thanks." Danny answered. With an understanding nod, the employee turned around and walked off. Danny had managed to 'borrow' some money from various strangers over the years (Sam not being one), and now, he was at a computer, trying to do a search for anyone who was skilled with ghosts, or had a ghost lab, or ANYTHING that could help him get rid of the malevolent spirit inhabiting his body.

Danny frowned at the list of names that came up. The Groovy Gang and Scaredy-Cat-they were just a bunch of Scooby-Doo wannabes. The Extreme Ghostbreakers-Teenage Ghostbusters wannabes with a love affair for extreme sports. The Guys in White-Men in Black wannabes who hunted ghosts. Of course, his parents were out of the question.

Danny sighed miserably. He was beginning to think that there was no one who could help him. Then suddenly, one name caught his eye. Vlad Masters. A smile lit up on Danny's face.

"Oh yeah, I remember Vlad!" he said happily to himself. "He's an old friend of Mom and Dad's from when they were college kids!" His smile then disappeared.

"But could he really have something that could help me? Well, he DOES have billions of dollars, it's worth a shot. Wisconsin, here I come, then." Danny stood up and, after paying for his time at the computer, left.

Sam was mad as hell as she walked the streets. She couldn't help but feel like a character in one of those crappy soap operas her mom liked to watch as she thought back to that morning.

_Well, at least my virginity's still intact._ She thought gratefully. Sam then froze as she saw some police officers nearby, and overheard some of their conversation.

"So, who we looking for again?" one of them asked.

"The daughter of that rich Manson family." The other one said. "Samantha, I think they said her name was." Resisting the urge to shout out 'SAM!' to them, Sam turned and started walking off rapidly, hoping not to be seen. However, luck, as it would have it, was not on her side. Tucker, coincidentally, had been in the mall shopping for video games, and just as Sam was about to turn the corner, he came out, and recognized her right away.

"Sam!" he shouted. Sam gasped and, not caring if anyone saw her or not, started running.

"Hey, hold on!" Tucker said, as he started chasing after her. Once again, Sam found herself being chased by a boy. Fortunately, she was in better shape than Tucker, and was able to stay far ahead of him.

"Sam, wait up! Sam!"

_Yeah right, not a chance Tucker!_

Danny, meanwhile, was standing on the side of the road, trying to catch a taxi. Unfortunately, neither he nor Sam saw each other until it was too late, and she collided smack-dab right into Danny, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Danny's sunglasses flew through the air, and, as Tucker finally caught up to Sam, he saw the two of them lying in an awkward position.

"Okay…" he said, obviously at a loss to words. "Hey wait a second, is that Danny?" Grunting, Danny pulled himself off up the ground. And as he got up, Sam got a look at his glowing eyes and gasped. Horrified, Danny quickly pulled himself out from under Sam, and, reaching around for his glasses, fumbled to put them back on, then started to run off.

"D-Did you see that?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. Suddenly, she pulled herself up, and ran after Danny.

"Hold on Danny!" she called out.

"Sam, please." Danny said, stopping to talk, but not looking at her. "We're making a scene." Sam looked around, and noticed that, indeed, several people were staring at them.

"Then let's go somewhere _less crowded_." Sam said, grabbing Danny's arm and dragging him away.

"Ah, young love!" sighed an old man, who was sitting next to his wife on a bench nearby.

Sam managed to drag Danny behind a building, Tucker in tow. After checking to make sure that nobody was around to eavesdrop on them, Sam confronted Danny.

"What's going on with you?" she demanded. "Your eyes? Why you're here? I want answers, and I want them now!"

"Whoa." Tucker said, raising an eyebrow. "Note to self: never do anything to raise Sam's suspicions."

"It's kinda complex." Danny said. "I don't want to talk about it. Now, if I could just…" he started to leave, but Sam grabbed his arm tightly.

"Oh no you don't." she said. "You're not getting off that easily. Besides, you owe me an explanation, remember? You PROMISED." She reminded him. Danny took off his shades, and looked at Sam with sad green eyes.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"YES!" Sam said. Danny sighed, dreading what was going to happen next.

"Alright." He said, looking from Sam to Tucker. "I'll tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's Chapter 5! Here, Danny fesses up to Sam and Tucker about his big secret! Ooh! And-well, that's all I'm gonna say for now. Let's just say it involves the return of Danny's inner ghost-and gore. And yes, I confess, I 'borrowed' a line from Skillet's song 'Monster' in this chapter. (For this of you who've never heard of the song, check it out, it's AWESOME!) Oh yeah, and BTW, for those of you who didn't get that 'sneezing' part in the last chapter, in Japan and other parts of Asia, there is a superstition that, whenever someone is talking about you behind your back somewhere, you sneeze. It's a common comedy gag in anime, and I thought it would be a random funny moment for this otherwise dark fic._

**Disclaimer**: Get real. If I owned Danny Phantom, I wouldn't even be writing this fic, would I?

"Well," Danny began, looking awkwardly from Sam to Tucker, "It all happened 4 years ago. You know that my parents are ghost hunters, right?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "They always have all that ghost-hunting equipment in their lab."

"Right." Danny said. "Well, four years ago, they worked on another invention. A portal from our world to the Ghost World."

"There's a Ghost World?" Tucker asked rather naively. Sam shot him a glare that clearly said that she thought that he was stupid, then turned back to Danny.

"I only saw it once, though." Danny said. "Right before I went to bed that night. I don't know what happened, I can only guess that my parents left the portal open. All I remember is waking up sometime later and seeing one of them-a ghost floating in front of me."

"What happened?" Sam asked in concern. "What did it do? Did it hurt you?"

"No." Danny said. "Much worse." He tore his green eyes away from Sam's lilac ones and stared at the wall, a lump forming in his throat, dreading what was next.

"It possessed me…and it made me attack my family."

Nobody said anything. Even Tucker, who normally talked nonstop, was as quiet as a church mouse. You could have heard a pin drop in the seemingly-endless silence. Finally, Danny broke the quiet by continuing his story.

"I think my Mom did something to try to help me." He said. "To get the ghost out. It didn't work too well though. It's still inside me. Every day, I can still feel it, in my body, in my head." Tears started to well up in Danny's eyes as memories from the past flashed through his head.

"It's-It's made me do terrible things." He sobbed. "It made me hurt my Dad! After 4 years, I still don't even know if he's dead or alive!"

Finally unable to take it any longer, Danny banged both his fists against the wall and cried like a baby. He didn't care that his two friends were there watching him anymore, the reality of the monstrous spirit sharing his body, and the murders and other unspeakable things it had done through his body weighed down on his conscience, and he couldn't hold it in.

Sam looked at him in sadness, as a realization came to her.

_So then that one time-Danny's dad. Danny did that to him?_ Sam looked at Danny as if seeing him for the first time. She could just faintly see his glowing green eyes-a sign of his possession, she now realized. But seeing the crying, broken boy sobbing out his grief, she found it hard to imagine him as a sadistic serial killer.

"Oh, Danny." She said. She walked over to him, and threw her arms around him. Danny looked at her. His eyes were still full of tears-some of which were running down his face, and his teeth were gritted in an effort to keep him from screaming out-the picture of sadness.

Later, around late afternoon, to be exact, Danny was back in the shack he had shown to Sam. Sam and Tucker were outside talking with each other. They had left while Danny was sleeping. Or at least-they THOUGHT he was sleeping. In reality, Danny was wide awake, and was listening to every word they were saying. He doubted he would ever be able to sleep again, after revealing his horrible secret to his two best friends in the world-especially Sam.

_Way to go, idiot._ He cursed himself. _What'll they think of you now?_ Danny shoved his thoughts aside as he tried to listen to Tucker and Sam's conversation.

"So, would I be correct in assuming that you're not going back to your parents?" Tucker asked.

"Of course I'm not!" Sam said. "Danny's a wreck! I can't just abandon him, he needs me!"

"I dunno." Tucker said suspiciously. "He _did _just admit to being possessed by an evil ghost that's made him hurt people-and worse. He attacked his own dad, you know."

"Danny's dad was alive the last time I saw him." Sam said.

Inside the shack, Danny sighed in relief.

_That's a relief. Thank God._ He thought.

"Anyway," Sam continued, "He needs some good influence. Who knows what having a ghost inside you will do?" Tucker sighed, beaten.

"Well, if you're sure." He shrugged.

"Of COURSE I'm sure." Sam said.

"I just hope you'll be alright." Tucker said. He started to turn around, but suddenly gasped instead.

"Tucker, what's wrong?" Sam asked. She soon saw what. A street gang. Five big, strong people, four guys and one girl, all of them in their late teens to early twenties. And they were all armed.

"Hey kiddies." The biggest, a ropy-muscled redhead said. "You'd better fork over your valuables."

"Please," Sam said, trying to reason with the thugs. "Our friend's in there, we don't want any trouble…"

"Well, what a coinkydink!" the red-haired guy said. "We don't want no trouble either! So just hand over your money, or anything expensive you've got, and we can all walk away happy."

Anxious, Danny peeked out of a window. Sam and Tucker were outnumbered, outsized, and unarmed.

_Sam! Tucker!_ Danny thought anxiously. Another guy, a big bald black dude, lost his temper.

"Allow me to rephrase that!" he said. In one lightning-fast move, he grabbed Sam by her hair, and she let out a cry as he pulled her up, and pointed his gun under her chin.

"Sam!" Tucker shouted.

"Hand over your money," the guy continued, "And I WON'T have to blow her head off!"

"Alright, alright!" Tucker said, scared for Sam's and his life. He started to dig around in his pants pocket for his wallet. Unfortunately, he had blown all his money on video games and computer stuff at the mall, as he found out when he opened his wallet. The bald black guy scowled angrily.

"They don't have jack shit!" he said angrily. He tossed Sam aside and she landed on top of Tucker, both of them falling onto the ground.

"What now?" a lanky blond guy with a goatee asked, turning to the boss.

"Do we kill them, boss?"

"Well, we can't have them reporting us to the cops." The leader said. "So go ahead. Kill them." Tucker and Sam both gasped in fear as the gang members all pulled their guns out, and finally, Danny couldn't take it any longer. He burst out of the shack, his eyes blazing with fury.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he ordered.

"Danny, no!" Sam said. "Don't worry about us, just get out of here!" The leader laughed.

"Trying to play the hero, are we kid? Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but it never works."

"Let them go." Danny ordered angrily, his voice never faltering.

"Or what?" the leader asked. "There's nothing you can do, kid. You and your little friends are all doomed."

_He's right._ Danny realized. _What can I do?_

_**Let ME take over. These guys are dog meat.**_ Danny gasped out loud and put his hands to his head as he could feel the ghost inside him trying to take over.

"No!" Danny said, no longer aware of the fact that he was surrounded by people. "No! Get out of my head!" To say that the gang members were confused would be an understatement. Lowering their guns, they looked around at each other with puzzled expressions.

"What's with the kid?" one of them asked. The female gang member, with a raised eyebrow, actually stepped forward, going over to Danny.

"Hey, you okay kid?" she asked in confusion. "What's your name? Danny?"

Before she, or anybody else, knew what happened, Danny's hand had suddenly gone right through her chest. The girl let out a choked cry, blood flying from her mouth as the others, including Sam and Tucker, gasped in shock. Danny raised his head. The girl saw in horror that his eyes had turned red, and there was an evil smile on his face.

"It's Phantom, bitch." He said. Danny then pulled his hand out of the girl's chest, ripping out her heart. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Suddenly, two glowing rings of light appeared at Danny's waist. They passed in different directions along Danny's body, changing his appearance. His black hair turned white, his shirt became black, and his blue jeans became blood-red. Sam gasped in fear as she realized that the ghost inside Danny had taken over his body. Stretching his arm out to his side, the possessed Danny squeezed the female gang member's heart in his hands until it popped with a spray of blood, some of it trickling down Danny's arm and dripping from his fingers.

"That was fun." He said, tossing the heart aside. Sam didn't know whether or not she was imagining it, but a black aura seemed to appear around the boy as he looked at her, Tucker and the rest of the gang, his eyes glowing even redder with bloodlust.

"Now then, which one of you should I kill next?"

_Ooh! Cliffhanger! Review! Do it! Or I'll send Phantom to kill you!_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**WARNING-Gore galore. Oh yeah, and a depressing scene near the end-you'll see what I mean.

**Disclaimer**: The day I own DP is the day Dash grows a brain.

**Dash**: Hey!

**Me**: Be quiet. You're supposed to be dead, remember?

Everyone stared at the transformed Danny in stunned silence. Sam was in shock. The image of Danny ripping the girl's heart out of her chest kept replaying in her head over and over again. Sam felt like she was going to be sick.

"What, no volunteers?" Sam looked up as she realized that Danny had just spoken.

"Oh well, then. I'm just gonna have to pick you off one by ONE!" After saying this, Danny flew over to the lanky blond, powering up a ghost ray in his hand. The boy turned and started to run, but Danny was too fast for him. He grabbed the blond's head in his ghost ray-charged hand, and there was a loud, and wet, explosion as the guy's head blew up. His headless body fell to the ground, and Sam gasped in horror, her eyes wide with fear.

"I-I don't believe this!" she gasped, more to herself than to anyone else as she watched Danny continue to slaughter the hapless gang. His lust for blood, the sadistic cruelty, that evil aura emanating from him…

"Danny, is that really you?" It took Sam a few seconds to realize that someone was shaking her shoulder. She looked up, and realized that Tucker had gotten up and was standing over her, an urgent expression on his face.

"Come on Sam, let's get out of here!" he shouted. Sam looked at him for a few seconds, then hesitantly turned back to Danny. The three remaining gang members had made the mistake of pulling out their guns, and were now shooting at him. Smirking evilly, Danny turned intangible and phased into the ground.

"What?" the black thug said in confusion. "Where'd he go?" His question was soon answered, as Danny phased out from behind him, and grabbed his gun out of his hand. The gangster turned around, only for Danny to grab his head, put the gun against his eye, and pull the trigger. The gangster screamed in pain as he put his hand to his now-useless eye, giving Danny the opportunity to stick the barrel of the gun in his mouth, and pull the trigger again and again, that sadistic, evil grin on his face the whole time. Finally, he let the guy go, and he fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth and his eye socket. A mousy little dude pointed his gun at Danny fearfully, his hands shaking as he tried to fight back his fear. Danny just smiled cruelly, then turned invisible.

"What?" the guy said, looking up at the leader. "Where is he, boss? Where'd he go?"

"Beats me." The leader said. He tried to sound brave and tough, but the fear leaked through his voice. Suddenly, Danny reappeared in front of the little guy. He screamed in horror, but before he could get the chance to shoot, or even to run away, Danny opened his mouth and let out a yell. But not just any yell. What erupted from his mouth could only have been described as a ghostly wail. The little guy screamed and tried to lift his hands to cover his ears, but it was already too late. His eardrums popped, blood started pouring from his ears, eyes, nose, and mouth, and eventually, he exploded into nothingness.

Throwing his head back, Danny let out a horrifying, evil laugh as the guy's blood rained down on him, showering his hair, face, and clothes.

Finally, Sam could take it no longer. Pulling out of Tucker's grip, she ran over to Danny as he started to advance on the leader, now the only one left.

"Sam!" Tucker shouted. But Sam just ignored him as she grabbed Danny's arm and started tugging on it. Then, rather uncharacteristically, she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"DANNY, DANNY STOP IT!" she screamed. "STOP IT!" Danny turned around, to stare at her, and Sam immediately wished that she had just stayed where she was.

"Danny?" the ghost-possessed boy asked. He laughed another evil laugh, and Sam felt like her legs were made of cement. She wanted to run away, but was too paralyzed with fear to move. Danny then put his face right up close to Sam's as he asked

"You're honestly confusing me with _that_ human weakling?" No sooner had he asked this than he shot a ghost ray at Sam. It wasn't lethal, but it was just strong enough to send her flying against the shack.

"SAM!" Tucker shouted fearfully. Sam's back had barely collided with the shack, when Danny flew up to her at unbelievable speed and, grabbing her throat, pinned her against the shack. His vicious smile never wavering, he charged up a ghost ray in his free hand.

"This is the part where you scream." He instructed. Sam could feel her heart being torn into a million pieces, even though Danny hadn't attacked her yet. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was about to _die_, and at the hand of the one boy she cared about more than anything in the world. Images of the REAL Danny, the one she had played and spent time with for all these years, and all the time they had spent together, started flashing through her mind.

"NO!" Sam shouted in fear and urgency, as Danny's empowered hand charged up even more, and he raised it to kill her. "NO, PLEASE!" Danny was just about to shoot Sam, when suddenly-he couldn't. Just as he was about to fire a deadly ray at her, he actually found himself incapable of shooting.

"What?" he asked. He glared down at his hand angrily, as the green energy started to retreat back into his body.

"What, no!" He suddenly let out a scream, as he felt the presence of Danny Fenton inside him, struggling to get back out. He let go of Sam, and she fell to the ground as Danny put both hands to his head and continued screaming. He sank to his knees, and the gang leader ran off.

"What's wrong with me?" Danny shouted angrily. "Why-Why can't I control it?" Sam gasped as she realized what was going on.

"It's Danny!" she shouted. "The _real_ Danny! He's fighting to regain control!" Danny let out another almighty scream as two rings of light formed at his waist and passed up and down his body, changing him back into his normal human self.

However, he remained on the ground, writhing, and Sam leaned over him.

"Danny?" she asked in concern. "Danny!"

"Stay back!" Danny shouted, and as he looked up at her, Sam saw that his eyes were still red. She stepped back in fear as Danny started to pull himself back up, and the ghost regained control, changing Danny once again. However, no sooner had this new transformation occurred, than Danny changed once again, into his human self. Danny took a couple steps backwards, away from Sam, and let out a scream that could have woken the dead as energy flowed crazily around him, wind whipping through his hair and clothes as he kept changing between his regular and 'possessed' forms.

Both Sam and Tucker stood where they were, at a loss as of what to do.

_Come on Danny!_ Sam begged. _You can beat it! Just hold on!_ Finally, everything calmed down. Danny, in his normal, human form, fell to the ground, exhausted, as the energy died down. His breathing was shallow, and it seemed to Sam and Tucker that he laid on the ground for ages.

Finally, Danny opened his eyes, which were once again green. They moved unconsciously back and forth in his head, then widened as Danny saw the mess of blood that had once been a human being. The boy gasped in horror and pulled himself up. Slowly, he brought his shaking hands up to his face. As he had feared, they were covered in blood. Danny looked around in horror at the people he had killed while that _thing _was in control of his body. Danny then looked up to see Sam standing over him, her face full of fear, confusion, and concern.

_Oh, God!_ Danny thought in horror. _Sam! What does she think of me now?_ His eyes then fell on the bruises on Sam's neck. Bruises from fingers, he realized. _His _fingers. _He had tried to kill Sam._ Sam started to reach down to touch Danny, and he automatically pulled back.

"NO!" he shouted. Danny stood up, and Sam's eyes widened as they met Danny's. Danny's eyes, which were so full of pain and regret.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Danny apologized, his voice shaking. "I can't control it! So just-just stay away from me from now on, okay?" He turned, and started to run.

"Danny!" Sam shouted. She started to run after him, only for Tucker to grab her wrist.

"Sam, no!" Tucker shouted.

"Let go of me, Tucker!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, don't do this!" Tucker shouted. "Don't throw your life away chasing after him!"

"Didn't you see him just now?" Sam asked. "It's not HIS fault he's like that! It's that ghost inside him!"

"I don't care what it is!" Tucker responded. "He killed all those people just now! He tried to kill _you_, Sam!"

"Stop it." Sam said through her teeth, as tears started to fill her eyes. "Let me go."

"He's dangerous, why don't you see that?" Tucker shouted. That did it.

"You're wrong!" Sam shouted, jerking her wrist out of Tucker's hand, and turning to run off.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" And before Tucker could say or do anything else, Sam ran off tearfully.

_Yeah-that was depressing to write. Anyway just-just review, por favor._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** S_orry if I made any mistakes with Danny's flight or whatever, I don't know a whole lot about airline travel. Still though, please let me know if I made any mistakes. _

**Disclaimer**: _If I owned DP, Paulina would never have come into existence._

Vlad Masters sat down in front of his computer, checking his mail. Mostly, it wasn't anything TOO interesting-just a bunch of stuff about money, and the fact that he STILL couldn't buy the Packers. But then, something caught his eye. An email with the address ''. Vlad's eyes widened in surprise. He opened the email, and read it quietly to himself.

_Hey, Mr. Masters. _

_You may not remember me, but I'm Danny Fenton, the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton. I'm planning to come to Wisconsin in a few days, and I'm gonna need a place to stay. Would it be okay with you if I stay at your place? I have something I need to talk to you about. Please send me a reply ASAP. _

_Thanks!_

_Danny._

Vlad scrunched up his forehead in concentration as he tried to remember Danny. Finally, an image came to mind. Eight years ago, Jack had invited him over to a barbecue in Amity Park. Vlad had accepted-but only to see Maddie, of course. He faintly remembered Jack introducing him to their kids: a brainy red-headed girl, and a little black-haired boy who kept talking about NASA and wanting to be an astronaut. That must have been Danny. Vlad scowled to himself.

He had always been so bitter after Jack and Maddie's wedding that he had avoided all contact with them for years. Up to this day, he still didn't understand why Maddie would choose a bumbling, brainless oaf like Jack Fenton over a well-made, intelligent gentleman like him.

The wealthy man shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts as he started to write out a reply to Danny.

_Daniel, _

_I would be delighted to have the son of my two greatest friends as a guest in my mansion! Of course you can stay here. When are you arriving, exactly? I'll have a room set up for you, and be sure to meet you at the airport when you arrive. _

_Looking forward to seeing you!_

_Vlad._

Of course, Vlad didn't mean a word of it. He was a very busy and important man, and Danny had to be what-13, 14? The last thing he needed was a noisy teenager thrashing his mansion. But at the same time, he found it interesting that the boy only said that he himself was coming, not 'We're coming', not 'Mom and I are coming', but '_I'm_ coming'.

Vlad smiled to himself.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you, Danny Fenton."

Danny checked his ticket. Yes, it was right. He was due to leave on the flight to Wisconsin first thing tomorrow. Danny sighed with relief. Good. The sooner he got to Wisconsin, the better. He didn't know if Vlad really had something that could help him, but he had to try. All he cared about now was getting that evil, sadistic, bloodthirsty spirit out of his body. Danny sighed, and looked up towards the sky.

"I'm doing this for you, Sam." He said.

"Tucker!" Mrs. Foley squealed in surprise and relief as she ran over to her son, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she sobbed. "I was so worried about you!"

"It's alright Mom, I'm fine." Tucker said, hugging her back.

"You sure you're okay?" Tucker's dad asked, walking in. "You know, there was a murder last night."

"I know." Tucker nodded.

"Nobody knows who, or _what_ did it." Mrs. Foley said, finally pulling away from her son. "But when police checked the area this morning, they said that they saw people who were torn apart, and blown to pieces and-oh Tucker!" Tucker's mom threw her arms around Tucker once again, and he patted her on the back to comfort her.

Morning couldn't seem to come fast enough for Danny. As soon as he got up, he got what little possessions he had, and made his way to the airport. Unseen to him, he was being followed.

Sam was very concerned about Danny, and wanted to make sure that he was alright. The images of what had happened the previous night still flashed through her mind. She still couldn't believe that _that_ had been Danny. That sadistic, bloodthirsty monster that had killed those people with such vicious pleasure-and had tried to kill her too.

Sam gulped down the lump that was starting to form in her throat. She didn't know _why_ Danny was going to Wisconsin, but she imagined that it had something to do with him trying to get the ghost out of his body. Lucky for her, she had just enough money to buy herself a ticket so that she could follow him.

Once Danny got on the plane, things were pretty easygoing. Nobody asked any questions, there were no problems, and even the ghost inside him seemed quiet.

_It's alright, Danny._ He said to himself. _With any luck, Vlad will have something to help you. Then, once the ghost is out, you can return to your old life, and go back home, and everything is gonna be okay._ Danny then scowled as he heard the familiar evil chuckle inside his head.

_**You think so, do you?**_ The ghost asked. _**That's wishful thinking, boy. **_

_Maybe._ Danny thought. _But I don't care, as long as there's hope that I can get rid of you._

_**You don't even know the man that well.**_ The ghost said. _**How do you even know that he can help you? Or WILL, for that matter?**_

"Sir?"

"Hmm?" Danny looked up as he realized that a stewardess had been speaking to him.

"Uh, what?"

"I was asking you if you wanted anything to eat or drink." The young woman repeated.

"No, I'm alright." Danny said.

"Okay, then." The stewardess said. She started off, and Danny could have sworn that he heard her say

"You don't look alright to me." As she walked off to cater to another passenger. Suddenly, pain shot through Danny's head. He squeezed his eyes shut as pain pulsated through his brain. He opened his eyes, only to find himself immersed in darkness.

"What?" he called out. "Where am I? What happened?"

"_**Hello, Danny."**_ Danny turned around immediately, and gasped as he found himself before a giant pair of blood-red eyes.

"You!" he said in surprise and anger. "What's going on here? Where am I?"

"_**We're inside your head."**_ The ghost answered. _**"Or should I say, OUR head."**_ Danny growled angrily.

"I'm not interested in playing your little mind games!" he snapped. "Just let me out and leave me alone!" The ghost chuckled.

"_**Leave me alone, leave me alone!"**_ It mocked. _**"You're so weak! That's why I'm going to dominate you!"**_

"No!" Danny shouted.

"_**And that's why I'm going to erase every aspect of your pitiful, human personality, and have this body all to myself!"**_

"NO!" Danny shouted.

"Hey kid? Kid!" Danny's eyes snapped open. He was back in the plane, and most, if not all, of the other passengers were staring at him. A big fat guy who was sitting behind him leaned over, and started to ask Danny if he was feeling alright, but Danny got up fast as lightning and went to the bathroom. Unseen by him, Sam looked at him in concern as he left.

"Oh, Danny." She said quietly.

About an hour later, the plane landed in the Wisconsin airport. Holding his single suitcase in his hand, Danny looked around, until finally, he saw him. Vlad was standing in the driveway, holding up a sign reading

'Fenton'. Danny walked over to him and a big, fake smile spread across Vlad's face.

"Oh, there you are my boy!" he said. He looked around, as if expecting to see someone else. "Is it just you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just me." Danny said. "Look, could we just go to your house? I've got something I want to talk to you about."

"As you wish, Daniel." Vlad said, never losing his smile. "Let's get going, then."

_Read and review please!_


	8. Chapter 8

**AU**: _Hey people! So-how about we do something different? I put a couple references to the original series in this chapter, so you guys have fun trying to spot them while reading!_

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DP, never will.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Danny and Vlad had reached Vlad's mansion, and Danny had to force himself to turn his eyes to Vlad as the man addressed him.

"You and my parents studied paranormal happenings back in college, right?" Danny asked. "Like ghosts and stuff?"

"Yes." Vlad said. "Why, are you having trouble with a ghost?"

"More than you know." Danny said. "I'm being possessed." Just like with Sam and Tucker, there was a long silence after Danny spoke. This time, though, Vlad was the one to break it.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"I've been sharing my body with an evil spirit for four years, and there are times when it takes over, and does unspeakable things through my body." Danny said, amazed at how casual the words sounded coming from him.

"So, I was hoping that you might have something to help me get rid of it."

"Aren't your parents still hunting ghosts?" Vlad asked. "Why couldn't you just get them to get the ghost out of you?" Memories of the last time he had seen his family flashed through Danny's head, and he turned his gaze downwards.

"Something horrible happened the night I got possessed." Danny said. "I can't go back home. At least, not yet." Vlad nodded, shuddering to think what might have happened.

"Well," Vlad said, "I'm afraid that I'm not much into the business of the supernatural anymore…"

"Please, Vlad!" Danny threw himself at Vlad's feet, his eyes, which Vlad just noticed were glowing, filling with tears.

"Every time it takes over, it gets stronger and stronger! I don't know if I can take it anymore!"

"Easy, Danny." Vlad said, stooping down to the boy's level, and hoping that his tears wouldn't fall on his good suit. "Let me finish, please. I was about to say, I believe I still have at least SOME ghost-related equipment around. There is one I happen to remember, the 'Ghost Gauntlets'. If they're still working, I could rip the ghost right out of you." Danny looked up hopefully. His eyes were still brimming with tears, however, there was now a hopeful smile on his face.

"Really?" he asked. "You could really do that?"

"Oh yes indeed!" Vlad said, a smile lighting up his features. "As a matter of fact, I'll go search for them right now. In the meantime, why don't you sit back and try to relax?" Danny nodded, and Vlad walked off.

Danny couldn't believe his luck. Finally, after four years, he was finally going to be rid of the ghost forever! Feeling relaxed and hopeful, he grabbed the remote on the shelf next to him, and as he started to bring it around to watch TV, he accidentally knocked something off the shelf. It was a picture frame. Thankfully, though, it didn't seem to be broken.

Putting the remote next to him on the sofa, Danny picked up the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of his parents and Vlad. Or at least, it looked like it was SUPPOSED to be. Only Vlad and Maddie were in the picture. Jack had been ripped out.

_Okay, that's weird._ Danny thought. Putting the picture back in its place, he turned on the TV. There was nothing good on, though, so he turned the TV off, and decided instead to hop on Vlad's computer. His eyebrows shot way up into his hair as he was greeted with pictures of his mom.

_Okay, so Vlad's REALLY got a thing for Mom._ He thought. _Nothing creepy about THAT._ Trying to ignore all the pictures, he tried to look around for games, or something else he could do. Something else caught his attention, though. A file labeled 'Ghost vids'.

"Ghost?" Danny said aloud. "But I thought he said he wasn't into ghosts anymore." A thought suddenly came to him.

"I wonder…" He opened the files. Videos, one after the other, started playing. All of them were of ghost attacks. And in every single one of them, the 'ghost' was the same. A white-haired, black clothes-wearing, red-eyed teenage boy. Danny's mouth dropped open in shock.

"He's been spying on me?" he asked. "And videotaping me? But how?"

"A little something called 'spy drones', my dear boy." Danny turned around and gasped. There was Vlad, standing behind him. And he didn't look happy.

"You know Daniel, it isn't polite to look through other people's stuff." Vlad said in a scolding tone. Danny scoffed.

"Last time I checked, spying was a federal offense, too." He countered. "What's going on here, Vlad?"

"I didn't believe that _you _could be the boy in all these clips." Vlad said, ignoring Danny's question. "Over the last four years, I had heard stories and general rumor about a white-haired ghost boy brutally killing humans, and committing many unthinkable acts of violence. Of course, this interested me. I created these drones," at this, he held out his finger, and a small mechanical bug landed on it.

"And set them to every one of the cities where an attack was reported. Of course, it was difficult at first, since you never stayed in one place long. Eventually, though, I finally found success in capturing your worst moments for study." Vlad turned back to the screen, watching as the ghost-powered, white-haired Danny on the computer gouged out a man's eye with a knife.

"Once again, I do find it incredible to think that you and that cold-blooded young man are one and the same." He said.

"What do you want, Vlad?" Danny demanded, his patience wearing thin and his suspicions growing.

"Why, to do what I said." Vlad said. "I want to help you, dear boy. I want to rip that ghost out of you…and put it inside my own body." An evil smile that could have rivaled the ghost's crossed his face, and Danny gaped at him in horror and shock.

"WHAT?" he said. "You're out of your mind!"

"Perhaps." Vlad said. "But I know that with that much power at my fingertips, I'll be unstoppable."

"You'll never be able to control it." Danny said, continuing to glare at Vlad. "It'll try to take over, and dominate you too."

"We'll see." Vlad said. "Now then, why don't you be a good boy and hold still?" Trying to look charming, he closed his eyes and a pleased smile spread across his face, before he pulled his hands out from behind his back, revealing the ghost gauntlets. Long, sharp claws grew out of them, and a pink glow surrounded them as he reached for Danny.

"No!" Danny said, moving out of the way. Vlad missed him narrowly, however, he succeeded in destroying his own computer.

"What's the matter, Daniel?" Vlad called. "Thought you didn't want to have a ghost inside you any more!"

"I don't want it," Danny shouted back, "But I'll be damned if I let a Fruit Loop like you use it for your own evil purposes!" Danny had said the wrong thing. Vlad's eyes narrowed in anger as he swiped at Danny again.

"I am not a Fruit Loop!" he shouted, lunging at Danny. Danny turned and started to run, Vlad hot on his heels.

_You know, he IS chasing us._ He thought. _If you just want to take over, feel free at any time!_ However, there was no response from his inner ghost, and Danny cursed under his breath. He continued running, only to trip over a vase that had somehow been knocked to the floor. Pulling himself up, Danny looked up at Vlad as the evil man approached him.

"Oh, don't worry, Danny." Vlad said. "I promise this won't hurt a bit!" Raising the gloves, he stood over Danny menacingly, and was just about to lower the gauntlets, when suddenly, something crashed through his window.

"What the…?" Vlad shouted. Before he could say another word, however, the something, which turned out to be a gas grenade, went off, filling the room with smoke. Danny and Vlad both started coughing.

"Biscuits and gravy, what _is_ this?" Vlad asked angrily. Before Danny could do little more than cough some more, he suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"What the?" he said.

"Don't make a sound." A voice instructed. "Just come with me." So Danny took the person's hand, and, as Vlad kept coughing and squinting through the smoke, the two of them slipped out of the mansion.

_Wow. Deja vu. Who could this mysterious person be? Review please!_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**:_This chapter marks the return of Phantom! Plus, another familiar character from the show, but you'll just have to wait and see who..._

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own DP; it belongs to the genius that is Butch Hartman. All hail the Hartman!_

Danny ran, and just kept running until he and his rescuer were far away from Vlad's mansion. Finally, when he felt that he was a safe distance away, he looked back at the mansion, breathing heavily.

"Thanks for the save." He said, turning to face his rescuer.

"No problem." Came a familiar voice, and as Danny turned, he recognized the person right away.

"Sam!" he said in surprise. Sam gave him a weary smile.

"Yeah, good to see you too." She joked.

"Sam, what's going on?" Danny asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt, obviously." Sam answered.

"But what are you doing in _Wisconsin_?" Danny said. "Did you FOLLOW me here?"

"Well, yeah." Sam said. "Turns out that it was a good thing I did."

"Sam, this isn't a joke!" Danny said angrily. "You saw for yourself what I'm like when the ghost inside me takes over! You SAW what I did to that gang, what I tried to do to YOU…Sam, how can you even look at me?"

"Because I know that it's not really you doing these things!" Sam protested. "The ghost just commits those murders through your body, it's not your fault!"

"How can you be so sure it isn't?" Danny asked darkly. "Every time the ghost takes over me, I TRY to put up a fight to stay in control, but I always lose. For all either of us know, it COULD be my fault, for being so weak and just letting the ghost do whatever it wants through me." That was it. Sam had had enough.

"Would you just _drop_ the sappy talk already?" she demanded. "Danny, just stop and look at yourself. You're talking to me right now, aren't you? You're still in control, aren't you? It's been four years, and you're still strong enough to fight back, and have this much control. That in itself proves that you're not weak! If you were, then you wouldn't be able to fight back at all, and the ghost would have already have had complete control over you!" Danny started to open his mouth to protest, but couldn't come up with a comeback. He had to admit-Sam did raise a valid point.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Sam asked. "I mean, after what that Vlad guy tried to do, there's no way you can go back there."

"No kidding!" Danny said. He took a breath, then put on a straight face.

"I'm gonna do what I do best." He said finally. "Move forward. Keep looking for a way to get rid of this ghost. Even if it takes a lifetime, even though I hope it doesn't!" he quietly added, "I won't rest until I do."

"And I'll stay by your side until you do!" Sam said valiantly.

"No, you won't! Are you crazy?" Danny demanded.

"I'm not leaving you to face this on your own!" Sam said.

"It would be better for both of us if you _did_!" Danny stated.

"I'm not scared!" Sam argued.

"Well, you should be!" Danny said, raising his voice loudly. "Sam, you've seen what the ghost is capable of! It has no regard for human life, and kills people just for fun! When that ghost takes over me Sam, I have no control at all! I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've been forced to sit back and watch as that _monster_ murders people while wearing my face, and how many innocent people I've had to watch die! And if it, I, we…if I ever killed _you_ Sam, I'd never be able to live with myself." Sam looked at Danny with pity. She tried to say something, anything, but found herself at a loss for words. Danny took this as a cue to continue talking.

"Do yourself a favor, Sam." He said. "Get yourself a ticket, and catch the first plane back to the city. Then go back to your home. At least _you_ can still go home." Then, without another word, he turned around, and started walking away.

Sam just stood rooted to the spot like a tree. She realized that she didn't know what to do. She still didn't want to leave Danny alone. She wanted to be with him, to help him, to look for a solution to his problem. But she also realized Danny's feelings on the matter. For the first time, she realized just how much she meant to him. She remembered, with great detail, being pinned against the shack, Danny's hand charging up a ghost ray. He-no, the ghost, had actually tried to kill her. If she died-if _it_ actually killed her-that would weigh even heavier on Danny's conscience.

It felt like an eternity, as Sam just stood, watching Danny walk farther and farther away. Finally, she sighed, looking sadly at Danny's now almost-invisible figure.

"I wish I could help you, Danny." She said.

"Oh, but you _can_." Gasping, Sam turned around, only to find herself face to face with a large, mechanical-looking ghost.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked in surprise and fear.

"Skulker." The ghost answered. "Now scream, like good bait." The ghost grabbed Sam, holding her in front of him in the air.

"Let me go!" Sam shouted. Danny, who was still within hearing range, turned around, and gaped in horror when he saw Sam being menaced by Skulker.

"A ghost?" he asked, at a loss for words. Skulker smiled evilly when he noticed that Danny was looking.

"Want her, whelp?" he asked. "Then come and get her!" He took off, flying through the air, Sam still in his grasp.

"Sam!" Danny shouted, and started running below the two of them, since it was all he could do.

_What do I do?_ Danny thought. _What CAN I do?_ He thought about begging the ghost for its help, but thought better of it. It wouldn't take over just to save Sam. It didn't give a crap about human life. It would probably just end up killing Sam itself after saving her. Plus, Danny still didn't feel its energy inside him. It wasn't about to do anything.

_Bastard._ He thought bitterly. Whatever. He didn't need it, anyway.

Skulker frowned.

"I don't understand." He said, more to himself than to Sam. "I thought he would have transformed by now. At least, that's what Vlad said."

_Vlad?_ Sam thought. _He must mean that guy who tried to rip the ghost out of Danny! He's working for him!_

Picking up a rock that was lying on the ground next to him, Danny threw it at Skulker. Of course, it didn't hurt the ghost, because of his armor, but it succeeded in annoying Skulker.

"I'm wasting my time." He said. And, without skipping a beat, he promptly let go of Sam. Sam let out a yell as she started to fall.

"SAM!" Danny shouted. He ran even faster, his leg muscles working overtime, as he ran to reach her. Finally, he succeeded in catching Sam. Or at least, being a landing pad for her as she fell on top of him.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked, pulling himself out from under Sam gently and holding her.

"I don't know." Sam groaned.

"Why won't you transform already?" Skulker demanded.

"I can't control when I change!" Danny shouted back angrily. "It just happens!" Skulker's brow furrowed in anger…until he got another idea.

"Maybe I've been going about this all wrong." He said. "Maybe your ghost will react better if I threaten _you_ instead." He prepared to shoot some projectiles, and Sam started pushing Danny away from her.

"Danny, run!" she said.

"But what about you?" Danny asked.

"He doesn't care about me!" Sam said. "He's only after you! He's working for that Vlad guy!"

"Should have guessed." Danny said. He got up, and after a quick 'Stay here and be careful,' to Sam, he started to run for his life.

_I don't believe this!_ He thought angrily. _That's twice today I have to run!_ Danny was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the slick ground underneath him, or the rock just a few inches away from his head. That is, he didn't notice it until he slipped, and hit his head on the rock. Danny saw red, then black, before blacking out.

Skulker looked around carefully. He had to hand it to the runt-he was fast for an ordinary human teenager. But that was alright. Skulker liked it when his prey gave chase. It made the hunt more interesting. Suddenly, he saw something. A flash of black coming from near some trees. As the self-proclaimed Ghost Zone's greatest hunter looked, he suddenly saw the boy rising from the forest, his white hair covering his eyes. Skulker smirked.

"Finally." He said.

_AN: Cliffy! Review please! Oh, and, I have a favor to ask. I'm looking for some ZAGR fics, can anyone recommend any? Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

**AU: Hey people, I've got some news! Along with Danny's Inferno, I'm going to start posting another fanfic on . It's not DP, however, it's a crossover of sorts between Back to the Future and Spider-Man, and it's called 'Marty McFly: Spider-Man'. It's freaking hilarious (in my opinion, anyway,), and I'd appreciate some reviews, so keep an eye out for it, kay?**

_Disclaimer: Nope, STILL don't own it. _

_It's just as Vlad said,_ Skulker thought, watching Danny ascend from the forest. _It's like the boy has become an entirely different person. It's because he HAS._

"So, itching for a fight, are we?" The boy asked, lifting his head somewhat, and showing his piercing red eyes.

"On any other day, I would be." Skulker said. "However, Vlad gave specific instructions that I was not to harm you. You're far too interesting-and valuable." He shot an ecto-net out at Danny, and the ghost boy flew out of the way, dodging it. Skulker kept shooting nets, and Danny responded by firing deadly blasts at Skulker.

Back down on the ground, Sam was still running, and gasped as she looked up, and saw the two fighting.

"Oh no, not again!" she shouted fearfully.

The possessed Danny laughed as Skulker kept trying-and failing to catch him.

"Are you even trying?" he asked, shooting another blast at Skulker. Skulker tried to move, but Danny's attack was too fast. Shards of metal flew everywhere as Skulker's arm was dissolved in the blast. Skulker yelled angrily, and Danny hovered above him, smiling evilly.

_He's dangerous._ Skulker thought, trying to hide his fear. _Too dangerous. I have to end this NOW._ With his remaining arm, he quickly shot another ecto-net, this time succeeding in catching Danny. The ghost-possessed boy let out a shout of surprise and anger as he was pinned against a tree.

"Attacking with such viciousness, such a lust for blood-you're nothing but an animal." Skulker said with disgust as he flew over to Danny. "I'm just going to get this over with one time, and get you to Vlad." Danny did nothing but struggle, trying in vain to break the net. However, the energy coating it weakened his powers. Just as Skulker was reaching out his hand to grab the imprisoned boy, a voice was heard shouting out

"Danny!" It was Sam. Ignoring the pains in her arms and legs, she ran as fast as she could as soon as she saw Danny in trouble. She knew that it wasn't really Danny at that moment, but the ghost possessing him, but either way, she didn't want him carried off to that head case Vlad. Skulker frowned.

"What is that girl doing?" he asked irritably. This was the distraction Danny had been hoping for. While Skulker wasn't looking, he ripped the net off himself, and threw it around Skulker's neck.

"What the?" The ghost gasped, before, with one almighty show of strength, Danny yanked the net, effectively breaking off the head of Skulker's ecto-skeleton. He then grabbed the head as it flew towards him, and pulled out a tiny, frog-like ghost. Skulker's true form. The tiny ghost gulped in fear as it looked up at Danny, all bravado gone.

"I wonder, can you kill a ghost?" Danny asked. "I guess there's only one way to find out." He squeezed the tiny ghost as hard as he could crushing its bones. Skulker screamed in agony before Danny turned his finger intangible, and stuck it inside the ghost's head. Skulker barely had time to whimper before his brain imploded from the inside, and his body melted to ectoplasm. At that very moment, Danny suddenly felt a pain inside his own head, as, once again, Danny Fenton started struggling to regain control.

"No no, not again!" he shouted. He put both hands to his head, his eyes rolled back, and he started falling, while still transformed. Gasping, Sam ran towards him, and managed to catch Danny before he hit the ground. She looked at him carefully. He didn't change back, and Sam felt a lump rising in her throat.

"Hope I'm not making the wrong choice!" she said as she ran off with him in her arms, looking for safety.

"Damn it." Tucker swore, as he walked through the streets. He had called Sam's parents earlier, and according to them, Sam hadn't come home. He had thought for sure that, after the slaughter they had both witnessed the previous night, Sam would have run straight home.

_Yeah right. SAM?_ Had the situation not been so dire, he would have laughed at himself. He was then pulled out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. He sighed.

_Of course._

"Hello?" he answered, picking up the phone.

"Tucker baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine." Tucker sighed. "Nothing bad has happened."

"Thank God!" his mom sighed. "Alright then, just be careful baby."

"I will, Mom." Tucker said, and hung up the phone. All day long, his parents had been calling him every five minutes to check up on him. They were even reluctant to let him out of the house, however, after some convincing, Tucker had managed to talk them into letting him go. Not that he could really blame them. Now, he just wanted to find Sam, and make sure that she was okay. Tucker's thoughts were then suddenly interrupted by an announcement over numerous TVs by a store he was walking by.

"And in other news," Harriet Chin, the news anchorwoman announced, "14-year-old Danny Fenton has been found after four years."

"What?" Tucker said in surprise, walking closer to the store. "Danny?"

"He is in Wisconsin, and it is believed that he is traveling with a companion."

Jazz Fenton gasped as a picture of Danny appeared on the TV.

"Mom!" she called.

"Search teams should be notified to search for the teenager, as, for some reason, he seems to be avoiding the public." Tucker blinked a couple times in confusion.

"Wisconsin? Danny?" he then gasped, as he realized something. "Sam!"

Speaking of Sam, she had managed to find an abandoned cave in the woods, and she had dragged the still-unconscious Danny there. She sighed as she gazed at his figure, and memories of everything that had happened earlier came back to her.

"He tried to save me." She remembered. "Even though he was human, when that mechanical ghost grabbed me, he still chased after me and tried to save me." She looked at him sadly, and, leaning down, brushed some hair out of his face.

"He cares so much about me that he tried to push me away, so that the ghost wouldn't murder me if and when it took over. Thank you, Danny." Sam then let out an uncharacteristic scream as Danny's hand shot up, and caught her arm. She felt her heart stop as Danny's eyes opened, and she was greeted with glowing, blood-red orbs.

"You're welcome." The ghost said sarcastically, it's trademark evil smile in place. Sam managed to jerk her hand out of its grip and staggered backwards as Danny stood up.

"I-I don't understand!" she stammered. "You were knocked out, you should have turned back into Danny by now!" The boy laughed evilly, a sound that chilled Sam to the core.

"You honestly think _that's_ the way it works?" he asked maliciously. "I don't think you get it. _Danny_ and I share the same body. Either one of us can come out and take over whenever, and as long, as we want. That stupid human's will is getting weaker and weaker. He's barely putting up a fight anymore. And just the very fact that I'm still in control of this body proves that I'm the stronger one, and that Danny is weak!"

"No!" Sam said angrily, no longer caring about the fact that she could get killed any second.

"Danny's stronger than you! He'll beat you!"

"Don't make me laugh." The ghost said. "He wouldn't even have lasted this long if it wasn't for me! I think he's beginning to realize that as well. Soon, very soon, the Danny you knew will be gone forever, and I'll be the only one left! I wonder what I should do with this body once I…" The ghost didn't get to finish its thought. It was cut off sharply by Sam's shout of

"BASTARD!", followed by a sharp slap to the cheek. The ghost stared forward for a few seconds, caught completely off-guard. Finally, it shot Sam an evil, piercing glare, and she went stiff as a board. This was the first time EVER that she had actually seen him look angry, and she knew immediately that she was dead. The ghost confirmed her thoughts.

"You're dead, whore." It said, as it started to raise its arms to fire ghost rays at her. However, it caught sight of bandages on its arms, and lowered them immediately.

"What?" it said in confusion. "Did _you_ do this?" it asked Sam.

"But why would you…oh, wait a minute. You did this for _Danny_, didn't you?" Sam just stared at him, her heart still pounding with fear, and didn't answer.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Still, Sam said nothing. The ghost just ignored her silence, and smiled. Its smile was still evil, but not as sadistic as the ones it had done before.

"No wonder he loves you." It said, walking past Sam, and out of the cave. That caught Sam completely off-guard.

"What?" she gasped out, oblivious to the ghost boy making his way out of the cave.

"Danny…loves me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**: _Warning-gore (duh!) and maybe OOCness, IDK. Also, I'm in need of some good ZAGR (Zim and Gaz romance, for those of you who don't know) to read, could somebody PLEASE help me out? _

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own DP. I don't even own Phantom. I suck. (Frowny face)._

"Hello?" Stella Manson opened her front door with tearful eyes, which brightened as soon as she saw who was standing in front of her.

"SAMMY!" Stella threw her arms around her daughter with enough force to crush her windpipe.

"Stella, what's-SAM!" Harold had come to the door when he heard his wife's excitement and, like her, pulled their daughter into a hug.

"Oh Sam, you've come home!"

"Yeah." Sam said, shrugging nonchalantly. Her parents, however, didn't seem to notice this.

"Well, it's a good thing that you decided to come back home when you did!" Harold said. "We just found out some good news!"

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked in a flat voice, which revealed no emotion at all.

"You remember your friend Danny, who went missing two years ago?"" Stella asked. "Well, they found him Sammy, they found him!" Despite herself, Sam let a small grin cross her face.

"_Did_ they?" she asked sardonically.

"They sure did!" Stella said. "Isn't that great? However, he's all the way in Wisconsin…" Sam didn't hear the rest of the statement. Ignoring her parents, she walked past them, and went upstairs, into her room. Once she was inside, she closed the door, and plopped down on her bed.

Three days. It had been three days since her last confrontation with Danny/the ghost. Three days since their talk. Three days since she had gone to an airport, got a flight back, and decided to go back home. And still, her mind was reeling with confusion. She didn't know where Danny was now, or if the ghost was still controlling him. However, the ghost's words were still ringing vividly in her head.

_No wonder he loves you._ Danny loved her? Sam sighed. She didn't know if that was the truth, or if the ghost had just said that to distract her, but she knew one thing. _She_ loved Danny.

_So why am I just sitting here?_ She asked herself. _I can't just let the ghost take complete control of him!_

With that thought, she bolted upright out of bed, and marched downstairs, a determined look on her face. Her parents' happy faces turned to looks of concern and confusion as they saw her.

"Sam?" Stella asked.

"Mom, Dad, let's go to Amity Park."

"I dunno about this, boss. Are you sure that making the announcement was such a good idea?"

"I'm positive." Vlad assured the ghostly vulture floating next to him. "Now that the general public knows about young Daniel, they'll send teams out to search for him. And with just enough money, I can bribe at least a few of them to bring the boy back to me, so that then I can see about extracting his 'little friend'."

"I still don't get it!" said another vulture. "You've got us, why don't you just send _us_ after him?"

"Because I have a much more important job for you." Vlad said. "I want you to trail the boy, and spy on him. And if necessary, I need you all as a last resort."

"L-Last resort?" a third vulture gasped fearfully.

"You've seen what he's capable of with that ghost inside him." Vlad said darkly. "We all know what he did to Skulker." All three of the vultures gulped fearfully.

"If worse comes to worse," Vlad finished, "I'll need you to fetch him yourselves."

In Amity Park, all was peaceful and well. People were talking happily with each other, birds were singing, and no one was aware of any danger lurking about. A little girl laughed happily as she and her older brother played on the sidewalk, tossing a ball to each other. Unfortunately, when it was his turn, the boy tossed the ball too far, and it sailed past his sister, flying into an alley nearby.

"I'll get it, brother!" the little girl said cheerfully, running into the alley where, unknown to her, a killer lay in wait. Squinting in the semi-darkness, she finally saw the ball lying in the shadows.

"There you are!" she said happily. Just as she started to run to get it, a figure suddenly moved in front of her, and she screamed in fear as it picked her up by the collar of her shirt, and lifted her into the air. She then gasped fearfully as she found herself looking into a pair of cold blood-red eyes.

"Grace?" her brother called from outside. The killer smiled sadistically.

_**Two for the price of one! Score!**_ After disposing of the little girl, the figure walked casually along as the girl's brother made the mistake of following after his little sister. He barely had time to blink before a hand came out of the darkness, grabbing his face and pulling him in.

Later, a boy walked out of the alley. A white-haired, red-eyed boy who left behind him the brother and sister, impaled on the same large pane of glass, both their mouths open in silent screams, their eyes blank, unseeing.

Phantom was back in Amity Park, and he was itching to spill the blood of as many humans as he could. Smiling evilly, he pulled the hood of the brown cloak he had found over his head, and walked casually.

He then frowned as he felt an annoying little buzz in his head.

_**Oh great.**_ He thought. _**It's **__**him**__**.**_

_Let me out of here!_ Danny Fenton's voice shouted in his mind. _This is wrong, let me out!_

_**Forget it.**_ The Phantom answered. _**I'm in control now, like it or not.**_

_This is MY body, and you know it!_ Danny shouted.

_**Now you KNOW that that's not entirely the truth. **_Phantom responded. _**This hasn't been just **__**your**__** body for four years. And now, it's all mine, and I'll use it how I want.**_

_NO!_ Danny answered fiercely, and Phantom actually had to put his hands to his head as Danny started fighting to regain control of his own body.

_I won't let you kill innocent people! GIVE ME BACK CONTROL!_

_**NEVER!**_ After a few more intense moments, Phantom was able to push Danny to the back of his mind, and sighed mentally as he felt his presence die down.

"That was a close call." He said.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Phantom opened his eyes. There was a guy in his mid-twenties standing in front of him.

"Oh, I'm just fine." He said, before creating an ice spike and driving it through the man's skull.

Tucker sighed as, once again, he heard his cell phone ring. Without bothering to check the caller ID, he just flipped it open and immediately said

"Yes Mom, I'm fine!"

"Tucker? It's Sam." Came the voice on the other end.

"Sam?" Tucker asked in genuine surprise. "You're back? What's going on?"

"No time for explanations." Sam said. "But I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Amity Park. I'm going to confront Danny's family once and for all, and see if I can get them to help me find Danny. Maybe now they'll have some way to get the ghost out of him for good!"

"Then I'm coming with you!" Tucker said loyally.

"Tucker, you sure?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure." Tucker said. "Danny's my friend too, I want to help!"

"Alright." Sam said. "Then meet me at my house in one hour."

And that was how, a couple minutes later, Tucker found himself back at his house, arguing with his parents.

"This is something I _have_ to do." He said. "I have to go to Amity Park with the Mansons. It's important."

"Oh, I don't know, baby." Mrs. Foley said. "I'm just so worried, and scared for you!"

"Mom, it'll be alright!" Tucker tried to assure his mom. "I'll be with Sam, and she throws a really good punch." Both his parents stared at him, uncertain, and Tucker sighed.

"And I'll bring pepper spray and a taser, just in case." He said.

"And you're sure about this?" his father asked. "You don't want us to come with you?"

"No, it won't take long." Tucker said. "And like I said, I'll be alright. Nothing's gonna happen to me."

He didn't know how wrong he was.

_Yeah-foreshadowing. You guys are probably going to hate me for what I'm going to do in the next chapter, but nonetheless, review please!_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**: _Warning-Character death. _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DP...and it's PROBABLY a good thing I don't..._**

"Hello? Mrs. Fenton? Jazz?" Maddie opened the door to find the Mansons, minus Sam's grandma, and Tucker standing on her doorstep.

"Wha-What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"We're here about Danny!" Sam said, before anyone else had a chance to speak.

"Danny?" Maddie asked. "What's going on? Have you foun…" She quickly caught herself before she could say any more, and started to close the door.

"Mom, wait!" Jazz said, running and quickly stopping the door before her mother could completely close it. "It's time we told _someone_." Maddie looked at her daughter with an unsure expression on her face, and Jazz sighed.

"We won't tell them _everything_." She promised.

"Everything?" Mr. and Mrs. Manson looked at the pair in confusion; however Sam and Tucker, who already knew the whole story, just looked at each other in knowing.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting in the Fentons' living room.

"Four years ago, there was an accident." Jazz explained.

"What kind of accident?" Harold Manson asked.

"It was, well, you know how my parents are ghost hunters, right?" Jazz asked. "Well, a ghost got into our house one night and, well…"

"Jazz, that's enough." Maddie said, softly, but sternly. "Something horrible happened that night, and Danny ran away. We haven't seen him for four years, and we don't know what happened to him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Stella Manson said, genuine sympathy crossing her features.

"But that's what we're here about!" Sam said. "I saw Danny a couple days ago! Me and Tucker both!" Both Maddie and Jazz gasped, and the mug Jazz had been drinking from fell from her hands, shattering into pieces on the floor.

"You-You saw him?" Jazz asked, and her expression was one of horror. Maddie was the first one to regain her composure.

"Jazz, honey, why don't you get Sam's parents some coffee? I need to speak with Sam and Tucker upstairs." Jazz nodded without a word, and she hurried off to get some more mugs as Maddie led the two teenagers upstairs, both of them apprehensive about what they knew was coming next.

"You were with Danny?" Maddie asked worriedly. "So then-do you know?"

"That he's a ghost-powered killing machine?" Tucker asked rather tactlessly. "Yeah." Sam stomped on Tucker's foot, and, letting out a cry of "Ow!" he started hopping around as tears filled Maddie's eyes.

"It's all my fault!" Maddie sobbed. "Me and Jack were always too obsessed with catching ghosts! If we had never built that portal in the first place…oh, DANNY!" Sam stared at the crying woman in complete shock. For as long as she had known Maddie Fenton, she had never seen her cry once. But of course, this WAS a touchy subject for her.

"No, it's not your fault, Mrs. Fenton." Sam said, patting her on the shoulder. "You couldn't have known that that would have happened. Besides, Danny doesn't hate you or blame you. He blames himself more for the things he's done, and he ran away from home to protect you and Jazz.

"But anyway, Danny's in trouble now. Do you have anything that could find him?" Trying to hold back her sniffling, Maddie rubbed her chin in thought.

"Well," she said, "I _do_ have one invention-but it'll only work if, well, if the ghost is controlling him."

"Why?" Tucker, who had since stopped hopping, asked.

"Because the Booooo-merang locks onto and follows a ghost's presence." Before Tucker even had time to make a joke about the stupid name of the invention, Sam said

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Easy, men." Guy in White 1 cautioned his colleagues. "After all, he's still just a human teenager. We don't want to hurt him." The Guys in White were then forced to duck as the corpse of one of their own men, his body horribly mutilated, was thrown at them.

"Tell that to _him_!" Guy in White 2 said. All the operatives looked up at their attacker. Phantom was floating above them in the air and, instead of his usual evil smirk, a look of anger was on his face.

"You know, this was fun at first." He said. "But now, you're just pissing me OFF!" As he said this, he started to charge up a ghost ray, which he blew towards the agents. They were all able to escape, except for one guy, who was blown to pieces.

"Damn," Guy in White 2 swore. "This kid's a monster! We sure he's human?"

"I'm not sure." Guy in White 1 said. "But Mr. Masters said to bring him in unharmed." There were a few more explosions, accompanied by a few screams as even more agents were killed.

"Screw that, I want to get out of here ALIVE!" Guy in White 2 pulled out a large blaster and started shooting at Phantom. The ghost boy dodged every one of his blasts, then shot an ice ray at the terrified man, freezing his weapon in his hands. Before anyone else had time to do anything, Phantom swooped down, caught the man in his grasp, and flew up towards one of the helicopters hovering above them. The dark-skinned man screamed in terror, what remained of his composure lost as he realized what Phantom was about to do.

"NO!" he screamed piteously. "NO, PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" Ignoring him completely, Phantom heartlessly shoved the man into the propeller blades, and pulled back quickly as the man was sliced to bits, his dying screams lost in the whirring of the blades and the sick, wet slicing sounds as his body was chopped to pieces.

"Holy smokes!" said Vlad's ghost vulture, from where it was perched on a nearby building. "You see this, boss?"

"Yes indeed." Vlad said, watching safely from his computer back in Wisconsin. "He has no regard for human life at all. It makes me wonder if there's even anything left of Danny Fenton anymore."

"So, should I…" the vulture started.

"Yes." Vlad said firmly. "Do it." He didn't need to say anything more. The ancient buzzard took flight, and just before it could reach Phantom, the latter was hit by a strange, boomerang-like device."

"What the hell?" he questioned, looking at the object as it fell to the ground. He then noticed something else-the Fenton RV.

"More ghost-hunting goons?" he questioned. Bringing both his hands together, he fired a massive ghost ray at the street, towards where the vehicle was driving, and the RV veered out of control as it tried to avoid the pothole, turning over and over, everyone inside being tossed around like ragdolls. Finally, the large vehicle skidded to the side of the road, coming to an abrupt halt. Phantom floated down in curiosity and anger, and, as he watched, the door flew open and Tucker fell out.

The African-American teen moaned as he started to crawl along the ground, unable to get up. He didn't notice Danny standing over him, nor the large metal spike he was holding-that is, until, with a quick swoop, he brought it down into his chest. Tucker screamed in pain as he felt the cold metal pierce through his heart, going all the way through his chest.

"TUCKER!" Phantom's head jerked upwards. He could faintly see several more people in the turned-over RV. One of them he recognized right away-a middle-aged, redheaded woman. His eyes widened as memories of that fateful night four years before flashed into his head.

"YOU!" he yelled in renewed anger. As everyone else watched helplessly, he grabbed Maddie out of the RV, and threw the already-injured woman to the ground.

"You've caught me at a _really_ bad time." He said as he stomped on her hand, causing her to scream out in pain as cries of

"Mom!" and

"Mrs. Fenton!" came from the RV.

"I'm having a bad night." Phantom said, and, grabbing the spike out of Tucker's body, he started to raise it to kill her, only to have it knocked out of his hands at the last minute. Phantom's head whipped around with a growl, and he saw Sam standing in front of the RV, holding a weapon at the ready. She was shooting back a glare to rival his own, and, even though she was covered in scratches and bruises and barely able to stand, she had never looked so strong before.

"Leave. Her. Alone." She said fiercely. Tossing the spike aside, Phantom stepped off Maddie and started to march over to Sam, only to feel pain wrack his body. Danny Fenton. Fighting back. Hugging himself, Phantom tried to stay in control, but Danny was _really_ putting up a fight. Finally, he overwhelmed the evil ghost, and the boy's body changed as Danny Fenton took over. Breathing heavily, he blinked his eyes a couple times, and the first thing he saw when his vision cleared was…

"Tucker!" Danny ran over to his friend and leaned over him. The other boy was lying in a pool of his own blood, and even more blood continued to gush out of the hole in his chest as his eyes stared blankly forward. He was gone. Tucker Foley was dead. All because of him. Danny's legs were unable to support his weight any longer, and he fell to the ground beside his dead friend, his body wracking with sobs.

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE? TUCKER!"

_Yeah, I killed Tucker off. I'm such a horrible person! *Cries* Wait, don't kill me, let me save you the trouble...*pulls out vial of arsenic*. Anyway, just R&R please, even if it's to bash me!_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN**: _Bad news, people! There are only two more chapters left after this! So please be EXTRA sure to leave a review, please? PLEASE? *Does puppy dog eyes*_

**Disclaimer_: Yes, I am a 46-year-old man who works for Nickelodeon and is responsible for creating The Fairly Oddparents, DP, and T.U.F.F Puppy. NOT. Translation: I don't own anything._**

Danny gasped as he suddenly woke up, and looked around to find himself in a strange, but familiar, room.

_My old room_, he realized. As he woke up more, more memories started to come to him. Specifically, the images from his last fight.

"Tucker." As Danny said his friend's name, a lump formed in his throat, and tears started to fill his eyes.

"My God. I killed Tucker." Danny's lithe body started shaking as he started to cry, and he was briefly drawn out of his melancholy by the sound of his door opening. He tilted his head a little to see his sister walking into the room. Before she had a chance to talk, Danny asked, very grimly.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?"

"Huh?" obviously, Jazz hadn't been expecting this question.

"After everything that happened last night. After what I did."

"Danny," Jazz's voice was soft and mournful. "I'd never kill you. You're my little brother."

"Am I?" Danny asked bitterly. "You can't even begin to imagine all the horrible things I've done. The lives I've taken. After what happened last night, how can you even look at me?"

"Because I know that everything that happened wasn't your fault!" Jazz countered back. "It's all because of that ghost that's been inside your body for four years! But it's alright now, you're home! We're gonna get it out, we're gonna help you!" Jazz placed the tray of food she had been carrying on Danny's shelf, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's too late for that." Danny said coldly, pulling away. "It's taking over more frequently now, and every time, it's getting harder for me to fight back. The next time it comes out-I don't know if I'll even be able to fight it. The only surefire way is for you to kill me."

"Danny, don't you even say that!" Jazz said, taken aback. "We, _I_ could never do something so horrible!" Danny turned his glowing green eyes to his desk lamp, looking everywhere but at Jazz.

"Don't give me that bullcrap." He said. "I know how you felt about Tucker. Don't you want to avenge his death? And what about Dad? Or do they just not matter to you?" Once again, Danny was slapped across the cheek by a girl. Except this time, he was in complete control of himself, and his sister was the one doing the slapping. Danny finally lifted his eyes to Jazz's and saw that they were brimming with tears.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" she shouted furiously. "I GO DOWN TO SEE DAD EVERYDAY IN THE LAB! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I LOVED TUCKER FOLEY MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!" She sobbed a little, glaring daggers at Danny, then took a breath.

"But taking your life won't bring them back." She said, calmer. Now it was Danny's turn to shout.

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU A FAVOR HERE!" he said, climbing out of his bed and trying to glare Jazz down (which didn't really work, considering that she was taller than him).

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT I'M DANGEROUS? AS LONG AS THIS THING IS INSIDE MY BODY, PEOPLE, _INNOCENT_ PEOPLE, ARE GOING TO CONTINUE TO SUFFER! EVEN NOW, IT'S TRYING TO GET OUT AND TAKE OVER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE? I'VE HAD TO ENDURE THIS FOR FOUR LONG YEARS! I'M JUST SO SICK OF IT ALL, I JUST WANT IT ALL TO END!" Danny continued to glare up at Jazz, sobbing slightly as tears of anger and grief poured down his face.

"And if _you_ won't take my life," he finished, "THEN I'LL JUST DO IT MYSELF!" In a lightning-fast move, Danny grabbed the knife, which Jazz had placed on his tray along with his food, off. Tears were still pouring down his face as, with shaking hands, he tried to position the knife at his throat.

"_**DANNY!**_"

The next thing either sibling heard was a loud crash. The knife dropped to the floor with a clatter, and Jazz had to quickly snatch it away as Danny fell to the ground, unconscious. Jazz looked up as her mom stood over her, Danny's broken lamp in her hands.

"I hope that, once Danny comes to, he'll find it in his heart to forgive me for that." Maddie said, as she picked Danny up, and placed him back in his bed. Jazz blinked back a few tears as she looked at the ground sadly.

"This-This isn't how I was hoping our reunion would turn out." She sobbed. Maddie didn't say anything, but just put her arms around her daughter and let her continue to cry on her.

Down in the Fenton lab, Sam walked around, looking carefully in the dark.

"H-Hello?" she called cautiously.

"Well, hey there Spooky-uh, I mean, Sam!" Sam started in surprise, then let out a sigh of relief as she saw Jack Fenton lying on an gurney.

"It's been a while Mr. Fenton. Are-Are you okay?" Sam knew that it was a stupid question-the man had a huge hole in his gut, and had to be hooked up to a machine to stay alive. But she was just concerned about him.

"I'm alright." Jack assured her. "Trust me, this isn't as bad as it looks. "So, how did you know that I was down here?"

"Um, well, I kinda snuck down here two years ago when me and my parents were visiting, and saw you." Sam confessed. She took a breath, then continued.

"Danny's back."

"What?" Jack said in surprise. "Danny's back home? Wait, is he still…"

"Yes." Sam said. "But we're gonna help him. We _are_ going to get the ghost out of his body." Jack sighed.

"It's all my fault that he's like this." He said. "Maddie _told_ me to close the ghost portal that night, but I didn't listen to her."

"Like I told your wife, don't beat yourself up about it." Sam said. "Yes, Danny's done some horrible things," As she said this, her heart stopped beating for a second, as she thought of Tucker.

"But now he's back where he needs to be, and there's equipment here that can get that ghost out for good."

"Well, I just can't wait to get my boy back." Jack sighed. "When I woke up hooked to this machine, and Maddie and Jazz told me that Danny had run away, I was worried about what had happened. I worried that I had lost Danny forever, because of that ghost." Sam started to open her mouth to say something, but then closed it quickly.

"What's bugging you?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sam said. "I wanted to ask you a question, but I don't want to get personal or anything."

"No, that's okay, ask away!" Jack smiled his usual clueless smile, and despite herself, Sam smiled, happy that the big idiot hadn't changed.

"It-It doesn't hurt?" Sam asked a bit hesitantly. "I mean-" Her eyes drifted down to the hole in Jack's gut, which was plugged with a big sheet of metal, and which had several cords and cables coming out of it, linking Jack to the machine.

"No, it doesn't!" Jack assured her. "It doesn't bother me at all! Of course, I can't eat normally anymore, though…" Sam chuckled a little bit.

"Hey, where's Danny's other friend?" Jack asked. "What's his name-Tucker?" Sam lowered her eyes to the floor, a sad look crossing her features.

"I should go check on Danny now." She said in a low voice. Once she got upstairs, she was just in time to catch her parents arguing with Maddie.

"-no way we are staying here!" She heard her mom yelling. "He killed that boy, there is NO WAY we are letting our Sam stay in the same house as that _monster_!"

"Danny's not a monster." Maddie said calmly.

"How can you even say that after he tried to kill you?" Harold demanded.

"He's possessed." Maddie said, just as calmly. "The ghost sharing his body tried to kill me, not Danny himself."

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE US FEEL BETTER?" Stella demanded. Sighing sadly, Sam went upstairs, and opening Danny's door, gasped in shock as soon as she saw what was inside.

A ghostly vulture, which looked suspiciously like an old human man, had an unconscious Danny clutched in its talons. The ghost looked at Sam for just a second, then flew off with Danny. Sam found herself unable to speak for a few moments. Then,

"DANNY!"

_Oh no! Danny's been kidnapped! But on the plus side...Jack's still alive! And yes, I DO ship TuckerxJazz. Review, please!_


	14. Chapter 14

**AN**: _Vlad returns! And, well, you'll see. Also, I'm sorry if anything in this chapter seems rushed or unrealistic, I was beginning to run out of ideas when I was writing this. _

**_Disclaimer: I own it like I own the Pacific Ocean-not at all._**

Once again, Danny jerked awake after being knocked out. Except this time, he noticed, his surroundings were VERY different. Instead of the warm comfort of his room, he was in a dark, sinister laboratory. For a half-second, he thought it was his parents' lab.

_No._ He thought. _Mom and Dad's lab was never this…evil._

"Ah, good, you're awake!" Danny gasped as he realized the voice, and looked up to see Vlad standing on a platform above him.

"Vlad!" he gasped. He tried to get up, but then realized that he was strapped onto a mechanical table.

"Don't bother trying to escape, dear boy." Vlad said, walking down, and over to Danny. "As you can see, it's quite impossible. And those bonds are protected by an invisible ghost shield, in case your little friend decides to join us."

"Don't tell me you're _still_ trying to take it for yourself!" Danny said angrily.

"Well, of course I am." Vlad said. "But I don't understand why you're so angry. We'll both benefit from this. I get incredible ghostly power, and you get your life back. It's a win-win deal." Danny didn't say anything, and just continued to glare at Vlad. Finally, he broke the long silence.

"You're a Froot Loop."

"Enough!" Vlad snapped, losing his temper right away. Pulling out the Ghost Gauntlets, he powered them up, and phased his hands inside Danny's body. In his head, the raven-haired teenager could hear the ghost screaming in agony as it was ripped from his body. Finally, it was pulled out. Danny gasped, and felt a strange, light feeling inside as he realized that his body was all his once again. Vlad smiled triumphantly as he held the ghost in front of him. It almost looked like a combination of Danny and himself, and had white fire for hair, and red eyes, the same red eyes that Danny himself gained whenever the ghost had taken over his body.

Vlad's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Danny snickering.

"What's so funny, boy?" he asked, glowering slightly.

"You'll never be able to control it." Danny said, smiling cynically. "It'll take over you completely, and completely wipe out your own personality." Despite his weariness, he gave Vlad a smile reminiscent of the ghost.

"You've just sealed your own fate." He said.

"Oh, I think not." Vlad said. And, as Danny watched, he lowered his arms, and put the ghost inside his own body. With widened eyes, Danny watched Vlad fall to his knees, grabbing his eyes, his face screwed up in pain. Finally, two rings appeared at Vlad's waist, like the ones whenever Danny transformed, only his were black. They went up and down Vlad's body, changing him. Even though he was technically now a ghost-empowered being, his appearance reminded Danny more of a vampire.

He had black hair styled like devil horns, and was wearing a white suit, complete with a cape. His eyes were red, like Danny's had been, except all over, and he had fangs. The man breathed heavily as he stood up, and started laughing quietly to himself.

"V-Vlad?" Danny asked. The man in question turned to face him, and opened his mouth to speak.

"_**Hello, Danny.**_" The voice was not Vlad's, but rather the same voice that Danny had heard inside his head for four years, the ghost's voice. Despite himself, Danny gasped.

"You!" he said. "So, I was right. You've completely taken over Vlad's body."

"_**That's right.**_" The ghost answered. "_**And now that I've gotten a stronger body, I have no more use for you.**_" As the ghost, in Vlad's body, started charging up a ghost ray, Danny mentally panicked.

_Now what? _He thought. _I've gotta find a way to escape!_ Suddenly, he noticed a button next to him on the table. Desperately, he hit the side of his head on the button, and the bonds snapped off. Danny was able to jump off and run just as the ghost fired its ray towards him. It laughed evilly as it chased after Danny.

"_**Run all you like, Danny!**_" it taunted. "_**I'll eventually catch up to you, and destroy you!**_"

"This can't be happening!" Danny panted as he ran. "I'm about to be killed by the very ghost that was inhabiting my body for four years! How's that for irony?" He looked around desperately for something that could help him. Finally, he saw it.

"Ecto-Separator?" he asked. He was then forced to duck as the ghost fired another ray at him.

"Really hope this works!" he said. Grabbing the invention, he pointed it at the person that had once been Vlad, and fired. However, to his horror, the machine had no effect.

"What?" Danny asked. The ghost laughed.

"_**Nice try.**_" It said. "_**That probably WOULD'VE worked on any other individual. However, I have completely taken over this man, body and soul. My evil soul is completely tied in to his. The only way to separate us would be to kill him. But of course, you wouldn't want to do that now, would you?**_" Danny was forced to continue running as the ghost kept on firing ray after ray at him. Finally, he made his way outside. The Vlad-ghost fired another ghost ray at Danny, which caught him right in the back, and forced him to his feet. Danny struggled to get up, but his legs felt like they were made of lead.

_I don't believe it._ He thought. _He's really gonna kill me! I'm really gonna die!_ The ghost-empowered Vlad loomed over Danny, smiling evilly and, for the first time, Danny realized the fear all the ghost's former victims must've felt before getting murdered. However, before the ghost could do anything, one of its arms was suddenly caught in the claws of one of the ghost vultures.

"_**What?**_" the ghost asked angrily. Another of the vultures caught his other arm, and Vlad turned to that vulture.

"_**What is this? What are you doing?**_" he demanded.

"Something we should have done a long time ago!" a third vulture said, flying up behind him. "We're not gonna live in fear of you!" The Vlad-ghost was about to point out that they were already dead, but before he got the chance, the vultures started tearing into him, tearing him to pieces as Danny watched in horror. Finally, Vlad's body was reduced to nothing more than bloody chunks of flesh on the ground. As Danny watched, the ghost rose out of what was once Vlad, screaming in anger.

"_**No!**_" it shouted. It looked at Danny, and shrugged. "_**Oh well.**_" It said. "_**Back to first base.**_"

"No!" Danny said as the ghost started to fly towards him. "No, get away! Stay back!" With renewed vigor, he pulled himself up and started running. He had just gotten his body back to himself, he didn't want to have to share it with that monstrous spirit again! Suddenly, he saw something that made his heart stop. The Fenton jet landed on Vlad's property, and Sam was the first one out.

"Danny!" she shouted as soon as she saw him.

_No._ Danny thought as soon as he saw her. _No, they can't be here!_ Suddenly, he felt a weird sensation, as if he had just run into something. The very same feeling he had had four years ago…

Danny screamed in agony as he felt a cold feeling spread over his body. As Sam watched in horror, Danny transformed. However, this time, it was different, she noticed. Though the rest of him looked like he usually did when he changed, his eyes were still green. After a long silence, Sam finally got up the courage to walk up cautiously to Danny.

"D-Danny?" she asked. Danny responded by firing a ghost ray that just barely missed her. He then looked at her, his still-green eyes full of fear as he struggled to stay in control of his own body.

"R-Run." He said. Sam started to run reluctantly as Danny started to rise into the air.

"Sam, what's going on?" asked Maddie, who had just come out of the jet.

"I don't really know." Sam confessed. "But the ghost, he's fighting it! I don't think it has as much control over him anymore!" Ironically, right after Sam said this, she, Maddie, and Jazz were forced to dodge as Danny fired a ray at them.

"No!" Danny shouted out loud as he tried to regain control. "This is MY body, give me back control, now!"

_**You can't resist me!**_ The ghost screamed inside his head. _**Just give up already!**_

"Mom, tell me you grabbed some weapons out of the lab!" Jazz said. Before Maddie could answer, a huge blast from Danny sent all three females flying to the ground. Sam let out a cry of pain as she landed hard on her leg. It was broken. Danny then landed next to her, and started to charge up another blast. Sam wanted to say something to him, anything, but, as she looked at his tortured face, she was at a loss for words. Was she really about to die, like Tucker had?

_No._ She thought. _He's fighting it. He can beat it. _She and Danny continued to stare at each other for a few tense seconds, and finally, Danny fired.

_**Oh no! Cliffy! Did Danny really just kill Sam? What will happen next? You'll just have to wait until next chapter (the last one) to find out! And yes, the ghost is Dark Danny! Fitting, isn't it?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN**: _*Sobs* Well, here it is, dear readers! The moment you've all been waiting for! The grand conclusion of Danny's Inferno! *Sobs some more* You've all been such great readers, and it was so much fun sharing this story with all of you! So...I-I hope you enjoy...oh, I can't finish! *Runs off to cry*_

_Disclaimer: I own my creativity, and I own my imagination, and I own this story. But sadly, I don't, and will never, own DP.  
_

Sam gasped. She couldn't breathe. She could barely even hear above the ringing in her head. Jazz and Maddie gasped too. All three of them stared in shock at the sight in front of them. Danny put his hand to his chest, where blood was dripping from the hole that he had just blasted through himself.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he asked through gritted teeth. Sam immediately knew that he was talking to the ghost.

"You know how to make the pain stop," he continued, without looking at Sam or the others. "Get out of my body. Otherwise, I'm gonna die, and you'll be left without a host." No sooner had Danny finished speaking than he was surrounded by glowing green energy. As the females watched, the ghost phased out of his body, through his back. Soon as it had left, the energy surrounding Danny faded, and his appearance changed back to his normal raven-haired, human-teenager one. The ghost hovered above Danny, staring at him with cold red eyes.

"_**You're a fool, Danny Fenton.**_" It said. "_**I hope you enjoy your death.**_" It started to fly off, but before it could get far, it found itself being sucked back by some strange energy.

"_**What's going on?**_" it demanded angrily. It looked back, and saw, to its horror, that Maddie was holding a strange, thermos-like device, which was emitting some strange energy that was sucking it in.

"_**NOOOOOOO!**_" was the ghost's final cry as it disappeared into the depths of the thermos. Maddie quickly put the lid back on, locking the monster away forever.

Weak with pain and exhaustion, Danny started to fall forward.

"Danny!" Sam cried, catching him before he could hit the ground. Danny smiled happily up at her, his eyes, his BLUE eyes, full of warmth, even though he was dying.

"I'm free, Sam." Danny said. "After four years, I'm finally free." He closed his eyes, and, even though he was literally about to die, Danny Fenton had never felt happier than he had at that moment.

"Danny! DANNNNNNNYYYYYYYY!" Sam screamed as she felt Danny's body go limp in her arms, and her eyes filled with tears. This wasn't fair, Danny didn't deserve to die! He had never hurt anybody of his own free will, it had all been the ghost's doing! He more than anyone had suffered because of it! Sam's tears fell onto Danny's face as she broke out in sobs.

"Sam?" Jazz asked uncertainly as she walked over to the younger girl. Sam didn't answer.

"Sam?"

"It's not fair."

"Huh?" Jazz asked, confused.

"W-Why did he have to die?" Sam sobbed. "It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR! I LOVED HIM, WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?" Sam sobbed even harder, and neither Jazz nor Maddie could think of a thing to say to comfort her.

Danny opened his eyes. He found himself surrounded by a strange white nothingness.

"Huh?" he asked. "Where am I?" He looked down, and suddenly realized that he was floating. There was nothing but whiteness all around.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Hello there, Danny Fenton." Danny looked up.

There, floating above him, was a strange being. He was wearing a purple hooded cloak, had blue skin, red eyes, a scar under one of his eyes, and he was carrying a scythe. As he watched, the character shifted from an old man into a young one.

"A-Are you the Grim Reaper?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"I suppose you COULD call me that." The figure answered. "I am Clockwork, the Time Ghost. I'm the Master of Past, Present, and Future. And I've been watching you your whole life, Danny Fenton." Danny sighed miserably.

"Well, just get it over with already." Danny said. Clockwork's eyes widened in genuine surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he shifted into a child.

"You're here to take me to hell, aren't you?" Danny asked. "So just do it, already." He held up his hands as if surrendering to a cop, and Clockwork smiled warmly.

"Oh no, not at all." He answered. "None of what you've done was your own fault, I know that. You couldn't help that you were being possessed by an evil ghost. Besides, it's not yet your time."

"It isn't?" Danny asked in surprise.

"No." Clockwork answered as he shifted back into a young man. "I'm here to grant you another chance at life."

"R-Really?" Danny asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes." Clockwork said. "Your selfless action just now convinced me more than anything. Besides, I think that you, of all people, deserve a second chance." Danny's mouth curved up in a smile.

Back in the real world, Sam was still crying as she started to stand up, holding Danny's body bridal-style in her arms.

"Come on, Sam," Jazz said, hoping that her voice didn't show how upset she was. As Sam started walking, Danny moaned softly in her arms, and his eyes opened slowly. The first thing he saw was her face, which was covered by her hair.

"S-Sam?" Danny asked. Sam started. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be…

She looked at the corpse in her arms, only to be greeted with a happy, smiling, very much alive, Danny. Sam's mouth fell open.

"Jazz! Maddie!" were the first words out of her mouth. Both Jazz and Maddie looked back, and both of them gasped as they saw Danny.

"DANNY!" Jazz squealed, as she ran to hug her brother while he was getting to the ground.

"Whoa, easy there Jazz, I'm a little sore!" Danny cautioned.

"But-But I don't understand!" Sam said as Maddie walked over to them.

"I saw you shoot yourself through the chest, how…?" As if on cue, Maddie and Jazz pulled out of the hug. To all three girls' surprise, Danny's chest was fine, with no sign of any injury.

"I can't really explain it myself." Danny told them. "But it's over now. It's all over."

A lot happened over the next few days. Sam and her parents stayed a few more days at the Fenton's house (Sam threatened to disown her parents if they didn't), and, at Danny's suggestion, they gave Tucker a proper funeral. There wasn't a single person who didn't cry, and Jazz was the one who cried the loudest, Sam noticed. Danny got reacquainted with his family, especially his dad, who Maddie announced was well enough to get out of the lab and walk around. Despite everything that had happened, Sam couldn't help but laugh as Jack gave his son a bone-crushing hug.

Then finally, Harold and Stella Manson announced that they had had enough excitement. They wanted to go back home.

On her last night at the Fenton house, Sam was getting ready for bed, and had just finished pulling on her nightgown, when the door opened and Danny poked his head in.

"Oops, sorry," he said, and started to close the door to leave.

"No, that's alright. Come in." Sam said.

"I just HAD to get away from my parents." Danny said as he walked in and closed the door. "They keep on trying to examine me, trying to make sure that there aren't any traces of ghost energy left in me." He laughed uneasily, and Sam cracked a smile of her own.

"Hey Sam, can I ask you a question?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Sam said, as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Well-why did you stick with me?" Danny asked.

"Huh?" Sam asked, looking at him.

"Well-when I was possessed with the ghost." Danny said. "Even when I kept telling you that it was dangerous to be around me, you stayed by my side. Why?" Violet met blue as Sam's eyes locked with Danny's.

"You REALLY can't tell?" she asked. She smiled a little. "You are SO clueless."

Neither of them said a word as they moved a little closer to each other. Finally, both of them leaned in and kissed. Sam was sure she could hear her parents shouting at her to go to bed, but she really couldn't care less. Right now, nobody in the world was important but Danny.

After all, she told herself, he needed it.

_Well, there you have it! And yes, I realize that Sam MIGHT'VE been a little OOC, but, hey, if the person you loved died in YOUR arms, how would you react? So, yeah, all's well that ends well! Review, and thanks again for putting up with me this long!_


End file.
